Just a Chance
by ai.kokoro
Summary: Gaara has an arranged marriage with one of the most respected families in Konoha. What makes the perfect marriage? Love, passion, lies, and confessions. Problems arise for everyone. Can they deal with it and make it to the alter? GaaraOC multipairings
1. Chapter 1

Another story that I just thought of. Oh well please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except some other characters in the story.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1

'I can't believe that they think that I would actually accept a marriage proposal. These advisors are just out to kill me, really.' The now 19 almost 20-year-old Gaara thought.

"Gaara, the Fukuda family is here now. I don't really think you should be THAT disappointed. The women aren't bad looking you know. You are considered lucky in a lot of men's eyes." Kankuro said.

"…"

"Just hurry and get ready will you? I don't think you'd want to piss these people off. The parents look like former assassins, and they are not the kind of people you wanna piss off." Kankuro stated.

"No, you really don't want to piss my parents off." A new voice came.

The two brothers turned around. While Gaara just stood and stared, Kankuro just gaped.

"Whoa…" Kankuro whispered.

In front of him was what he thought was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She had brown hair that went just below the shoulder, her bangs hanging loosely around her face. She was just a few inches shorter than Kankuro and was wearing a dark blue kimono, but not a traditional one of course, no, this one kimono went just below her knees with intricate designs of a lighter blue sakura plant.

"…It's impolite to stare baka." The girl stated.

At that moment Kankuro chose to stare at her face and not her body (which he noted was nicely developed). Kankuro then noticed the color of the girl's eyes. They were an interesting color of turquoise. Her mouth was formed into a small smirk, which grew bigger instantly.

"Seriously baka, do you stare at people like this all of the time?" The girl stated once again.

"The name is not baka, it's Kankuro and who are you?"

"The older sister of the girl being married off to the kazekage, Kitami. Now like I said before, you don't want to piss my parents off, but you defiantly don't want to piss my little sister off. She's the one you want to worry about." Kitami said.

"I really don't think I have to worry about your sister." Kankuro stated.

"…Could you two go flirt someplace else…? It gets annoying after awhile." The now annoyed Gaara said.

"We are not flirting!" The two shouted.

"Let's just go and get this over with."

"Okay…" Said Kitami.

X x x x x x x X

While the trio was walking they overheard a girl scream.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell is that!" the girl screamed.

"Calm down Mimi, it's only Momo-chan." Another girl soothed.

As Kitami opened the door a small wolf ran out and at the same time Kitami cried, "Meet the whole family!"

The other two walked in and saw what they think was the biggest family they've ever seen.

"Ahem, this family consists of two sets of grandparents, three to four sets of parents, and eight children including myself. Although some of the other children are missing so it's really more than eight." Stated Kitami.

"That's one big family…" Kankuro stared in awe.

Gaara however, stood there aggravated.

"How about I introduce everyone. I am Fukuda Mieko one of the triplets that consist of myself, Riiko who is over there with that rabbit, and Emiko who well has gone off to look for her pet wolf. You obviously know Kitami already, who is standing besides you. Mimi-chan is over there with the over-sized butterfly, Momo. The oldest of us are Kaki and Kari who are twins. I don't know where Akemi currently, but she'll properly introduce herself when she's around." Mieko said.

"Um…people say that this family has some weird kekkegenkai…" Kankuro stated.

"Weird? No, interesting? Yes. That interesting thing is that animals represent our soul. That's why we all have animals with us all of the time. For example, my animal is a rabbit, Kitami's is a panda, Mieko's is a butterfly, Mimi's is a fox, and Emiko's is a wolf." The girl Riiko said.

"Right…you know, a lot of you look the same except a few differences. It's…well, uh, interesting as I guess you would put it." Kankuro said as he, Kitami, and Gaara took a seat.

As if on cue, a girl appears in the doorway. Everyone looks up at the women who just casually walked in holding the same small wolf that ran out earlier. She had a lighter brown hair than a lot of the other Fukuda girls, but it was tied into a ponytail. Her bangs were cut short to the middle of her cheek. She wore a blood red silk dress that was cut down to the middle of her calves, and it was sleeveless. The neckline went down to where you could see the women's developed body (even Gaara himself was somewhat attracted) She had tanned skin and was beautiful. She had chocolate colored eyes that showed little emotion, and her mouth was formed into a small thin frown.

"Ah, Emiko, so glad you could join us." One of Emiko's sisters said.

"Oh ya, very glad you could join." Kitami said sarcastically.

"Watch it, wouldn't want to break those arms of yours so you can't puppeteer anymore." Emiko snarled.

"Hey you two, this isn't our home so please take that outside." A new voice cried.

"I wanna go home Kari!" Mimi whined.

"Not until our parents get here. In the mean time, just sit tight please." Kari said.

"No. We should leave. I don't want to spend another minute here or I might just kill someone." Emiko said.

"Actually Emiko, we're taking everyone else home except Kitami who is staying her with you." Someone who looked like a parent stated.

"Yay! I finally get to go home!" Mimi shouted.

"Mimi that's impolite. You can't go shouting everywhere we go." Mieko said.

"Well, pack up so we can leave." The parent said.

X x x x x x x X

"Both of you behave, you may look like a 19 and 20 year old, but you certainly don't act like it." Kari said.

"Oh sure, I feel like that all of that talk is for me and not Emiko."

"It was only for you baka. I just don't like to favor sisters so I said both." Kari said.

As everyone else left the only thing that was on Emiko and Kitami's mind was how to survive a week with complete strangers.

X x x x x x x X

That's the end of chapter 1! Please review and read my first story. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you want another chapter put it in the review and I'll write one up ASAP.

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Kira and TheWolf'sSpirit for reviewing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs in the story.

X x x x x x x X 

Chapter 2

"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY!" a very angry Kitami screamed.

"Because they don't want you back home where you can complain and scream in everyone's faces…" Emiko said annoyed.

"Well, they could have at least told me to go to a bar or something. I wouldn't mind that…or maybe a hot spring, defiantly wouldn't mine that. I just don't want to stay here. Anywhere is better then staying here with you." Kitami said.

"Look, will you just stop talking and leave me alone. You're bugging me to no end. Being with you is like me being in hell." A now very irritated Emiko stated.

While the two sisters argued, Kankuro stood there dumbfounded while Gaara started to walk away without a word.

"Hey, look I'll show you to your respected rooms. Just please stop shouting and arguing."

Just then a cheerful Mimi popped out of nowhere with a message. She then handed the message to Kitami and she was gone. Kitami then read the note aloud:

Kitami,

Make sure your sister stays with Gaara at all times. I don't want then to hate each other by the time the wedding comes…just, don't get yourself killed while making sure they're getting along. You should probably go fine yourself a date for the wedding also. Mimi suggested Kankuro, oh boy, Mimi is laughing her head off now, I wonder why? Anyways, I guess you stay with him during the week. If you run off, I will make sure that you can never run off again.

PS. Don't read this note aloud…or at least make sure Emiko doesn't see it. She's been in a very cranky mood lately.

Love,

Mom

"…"

"…"

"…I HAVE TO WHAT!"

"Mom is clueless. Does she really think that Kitami would actually listen to her? And I think she's a little late on the keeping it away from me…" Emiko stated.

"Umm…I guess you'll be staying with me and you are staying with Gaara for the week." Kankuro added.

"…Whatever…" Emiko said.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kitami's infamous temper started to surface.

"Calm down…" Gaara had somehow suddenly appeared.

"You're coming with me. Kankuro, handle your girlfriend will you…" Gaara added.

As Gaara and Emiko walked off towards the building, Kankuro shook his head saying that she wasn't his girlfriend. All the while Kitami still had her string of curses flying out of her mouth.

:sigh: "Come on…" with that, Kankuro grabbed Kitami's hand and went back in the building.

X x x x x x x X 

The next morning wasn't a very pleasant one. Kitami was still yelling and screaming at everyone that she saw or the pissed her off. Emiko was missing. Gaara was very irritated, and Kankuro was well what seemed to be having a hangover.

"Damnit…Mieko's coming over with Shino and I can't find Emiko anywhere." Kitami said to herself.

"She's in the in-house garden behind the green tower." Gaara said.

"Where did you come from?" Kitami shouted.

"…My office…" Gaara answered.

"Right…uh, thanks." Kitami said.

As Gaara was walking away, Kitami asked him, "Does your brother always get drunk when he's with a girl?"

"No, why…?"

"Oh, just asking…it's funny when he's drunk." Kitami told him.

With that Gaara left and Kitami took off to the in-house garden.

X x x x x x x X 

"Ugh…why do I feel like crap…?" Kankuro asked himself.

"Because you've got a hangover." Kitami said walking passed him.

Kankuro grabbed her arm and shoved her into a wall, him pinning her with his body.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Kankuro asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry…I didn't realize that there was a limit to how loud you could talk." Kitami answered sarcastically.

They're faces were so close together that Kitami could still smell the sake in Kankuro's breath.

"How much did you drink last night?" Kitami asked in a whisper.

"Enough to know that I might still be a little drunk." Kankuro whispered back.

He then forcefully pressed his lips against hers and grabbed her waist. All Kitami did was wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

"Are we interrupting something?" A new voice came.

It was Mimi's. She had her arms wrapped around Shikamaru's, and behind her were Mieko and Shino, right behind them were Emiko and Gaara.

They immediately let go of each other and were standing opposite from the other.

"No, wait, what are you doing her Mimi?" Kitami tried to avoid the topic of what just happened.

"Don't try to change the subject Kitami. You know, your room is right there. You couldn't wait?" Mimi taunted.

"Mimi, I didn't say you could come so you could make fun of Kitami." Mieko stated.

"Why do you always act all mother like? You act more like a mom then mom herself does." Mimi said.

"It's because I'm always stuck watching you. Kitami mom told you to watch Emiko, and you're not doing a very good job." Mieko said.

"Neither are you." Kitami told her.

Emiko and Gaara were gone.

"Dang, you two suck at watching people." Mimi said.

"Shut up brat." They both said.

"Shino send your bugs to go look for them. I'll send Momo after them if you find them" Mieko said.

"Fine."

"Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"You always say that, you need a new line." Mimi told him.

X x x x x x x X 

The last thing that Emiko remembered was that she was in the hallway with her sisters and they're boyfriends, but now she was with Gaara holding his hand as they jumped to the roof.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Your family talks to much. We're going to the roof where it's quieter." Gaara answered.

"Oh…" was all she said.

When they finally reached the roof, they had let go of each other's hand, but both had a little regret deep inside.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Emiko whispered.

She walked over to the edge and sat down. Gaara walked towards Emiko and sat close besides her. Emiko began to hum a song. After a little while, she put words into the song.

"_I don't mind if got something nice to say about me, but I enjoy an accolade like the rest. If you could take my picture and hang it in a gallery, with all the who's who's and so so's and used to be the best, as such and such it wouldn't matter much. Would life feel all right to see your name in, we all need a ata boy or ata girl, in the end I like to hang my head on…"_

All the while Emiko was singing, Gaara was staring at her with awe. He was amazed at how well Emiko was singing. A small wolf had somehow gotten onto the roof and crawled onto Emiko's lap. She stroked the small wolf gently as she continued to sing. She then noticed that Gaara was staring at her and stopped.

Gaara noticed that she had a slight blush on her face and turned away.

"Um, I'm sorry. It's just I don't really notice that I'm singing sometimes. When I do Yuki comes to me where ever I am…"

Gaara was surprised that she was apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." It was his turn to blush "You have a beautiful voice. Do you always sing that song?" Gaara asked.

She laughed slightly. "I usually sing that song at weddings, like my sister's last one, I had to sing that song after the ceremony."

"You don't have to stop just because I'm listening you know. I enjoy listening to you."

Emiko gave a small simile to Gaara and started to sing again. Gaara then noticed just how beautiful she was for the first time to see her smile. He put his hand over hers and listened to her voice. Emiko noticed this new warmth and looked down at her hand, which was under his. She blushed a deeper red but continued to sing non-the lessThe wolf Yuki had now fallen asleep in her owner's lap.

X x x x x x x X 

Jeez that's a long chapter.

Gaara is a little ooc at the end, sorry.

Please review! And thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of who reviewed the last chapter, or this story overall.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 3

It's the next morning and someone is going to get one big surprise…

Kitami's PoV

I wake up tired and colder then usual. It's late morning now, but I feel like I didn't get enough sleep. Wait a second…WHY IN THE HELL AM I NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES! I freeze and look besides me. He's just laying there…stupid, if he did anything to me I'm going to kill him.

"Hey, get up." I say while I kick him.

He still doesn't get up. I pull all the covers off of him and before he reacts, I wrap myself in the blanket. Finally he wakes up.

"Wha…?" Is all he says.

"Kankuro…" I say while I sit back down on the bed. "We didn't…did we?"

"Did what…if you mean if we slept together then…well what do you think." He answers.

"…"

"Kitami…" Kankuro touches my arm, but I flinch.

I can't believe this…I've only been here 3 days and I've already made a mistake. I can start to feel the tears come to my eyes. What have I done? He sees me, and comes over to hold me. I start to cry right in his arms. He tries to soothe me, but it's not working very well. He tells me he's sorry, that he'll try to fix it. I tell him you can't fix something like this, but he still insists in making sure that I'm happy. He tells me that he'd do anything for me…He tells me:

"I love you…"

I turn to face him. I try to see if he's lying or something to throw that statement off, but I find none. He kisses me so softly telling me that he just wants me to be happy.

"I love you too." I whisper so softly that I'm afraid he might not have heard me. He does. I tackle him so that I'm on top of him. I suddenly feel so much happier. I whisper in his ear to get dressed. He listens obediently and goes. I sit on the bed pondering the words he's told me…

X x x x x x x X 

Gaara's PoV

I sit in my office, thinking about yesterday afternoon. I can still hear Emiko's voice softly singing, I can't stop thinking about her. The doorbell rings and I stand up to answer it. When I open the door, a girl suddenly pops out of nowhere hugging me.

"Emiko-neechan!" She cries.

"Um…Tamu-chan…over here…" Emiko says.

The girl, Tamu or whatever her name is, let's go of me thankfully and skips over to Emiko.

"Emiko-neechan? You're so much more um…bigger?" Tamu says

Emiko's eye is twitching and I give a small smile. I start to walk away past her until she grabs my arm. She gives me the look of 'you-are-not-leaving-me-alone-with-her'. So I stay reluctantly and I introduce myself to the girl.

"I'm Tamu-chan! Emiko-neechan's cousin." She says.

"Can you believe that this girl is supposed to be 17 years old?" Emiko whispers to me. She grabs my hand for support and I squeeze her hand.

"Aww. You two are SO kawaii (cute)!" Tamu shouts.

"Get…out…now…" Emiko says.

"Now Emiko, that isn't nice to say to a guest." Kitami says as she is walking with Kankuro towards us. I notice his arm around her waist, but just ignore it because my concern is right next to me.

"Tamu-chan! What brings you here?" Kitami asks.

"I'm staying with all of you until the wedding!" she says.

Emiko looks like she is going to faint from all of the stress. Well, she does, but I catch her in time so she doesn't fall to the ground. I carry her to my bedroom, which will belong to both of us in a couple of months and lay her down on the bed. I sit down next to her holding her hand. Kankuro pokes his head through the door and I turn to him.

"Is she okay?" He asks me.

"She'll be fine." I answer.

Kankuro leaves and she starts to wake up again. I look back over to her, and see her open her eyes slowly. She sits up squeezing my hand and turning to face me. She smiles and calls Yuki. Her small wolf climbs up on the bed although with a hard time, I help her up, but she bites me. It didn't hurt me, but you could physically feel the wound. Emiko glares at her pet, and then Yuki comes over to me and climbs onto my lap looking at me saying that she is sorry.

"Her bite is poisonous, give me your hand." Emiko tells me. I listen to her, and she takes the finger where Yuki had bitten me. She puts my finger in her mouth and starts to suck the poison out of my blood. She stands up and goes over to the sink in the linking bathroom to the room. She come back with a band-aide and puts it on my finger.

"Yuki says she's sorry." She says.

"Tell her that I'm fine." I said looking down at the wolf in my lap.

Emiko looks away from me, so I cup her face with one of my hands. I force her to look at me and I smile at her lightly. I kiss her forehead and tell her to come sit next to me. She listens and I wrap my arm around her. By now, Yuki is running around on the huge bed playing with the sand that on put around her. Emiko's head is on my shoulder staring at Yuki with love. She looks back at me with that same look, and kisses my neck. My skin is tingling with a burning passion. I hold Emiko closer so I could smell the perfume that she wears. I think I could get used to her so close to me all the time.

X x x x x x x X 

Kankuro's PoV

I'm tired…but only of because what happened last night. I might have upset Kitami. She is a little more distant now. God, I hope I didn't hurt her. I enjoyed our little event last night, it was probably the best I've ever had. I'll have to talk to her about sooner or later. I told her I loved her, no, love her. Of course, she told me she loves me, but still. I have to talk to her. Too bad she's out with her cousin Tamu…

Now I'm bored out of my mind. Maybe I should tell Gaara what happened. I walk over to his room, but I find him with Emiko in his arms. He kisses her softly and looks at her with a look I've never seen before. I leave them alone and go back to my room. Maybe I'll find something to do…

X x x x x x x X 

Emiko's PoV

As I sit in Gaara's arms gazing at my little pet, I wonder why I feel so close to the one I thought I would despise for the rest of my married life. Who would think that one night on that roof could change my whole perspective of him like this. I'm not entirely close to him, but close enough to know I could just take a chance to this relationship…

"Whee!" I could hear Tamu come back from her small trip with Kitami. Something's bothering her… I'll talk to her later. Tamu pokes her head through the door. I glare at her, but she still comes in non-the-less.

"What are you two doing?" She asks us.

"We're sitting here watching Yuki." I answer her.

"Oh. Can I watch with you guys?" Tamu asks.

"…Sure, if you'd like…" I tell her.

She jumps on the bed and plays with Yuki like she was her own. I soften my gaze. I feel Gaara tighten his grip on me, and I blush.

X x x x x x x X 

Kitami's PoV

I'm so tired. Not only from last nights…activities…but also from watching Tamu-chan. Jeez, if I ever have a kid, I pray that he or she won't be as hyper as her. I walk up and down the hallway not knowing what or where to go. I go back to Kankuro's room to see if he's there. Well, he is. I turn around to go back, but he sees me and grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Nowhere…" I answer.

"hmph. Sure. I need to talk to you…" He pulls me over to the messy bed and sits me down.

"You're avoiding me, and I want to know why." Kankuro says.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just finding more interesting things to do then stay with you." I say.

"Oh ya. And walking around the hall is more fun then me."

"Have you tried to walk around the hallway lately?" I ask.

"…"

:sigh: "Fine. I'm ignoring you. But it's not because I'm mad at you or anything, I'm just a little confused and concerned. Look, I just need a little time to myself. I'm staying for a whole week you know." I tell him.

"Okay, fine. I get it. But just how much time does a girl need?"

I lean towards him and whisper, "I think I've had enough time."

I push him down and run out of the room. If he wants me, he's gonna have to catch me.

X x x x x x x X 

Yay! Chapter 3 is complete! Haha.

Well I might not update this till Sunday 'cause I'm a little behind scheduale. :pp sorry.

Anyways, if you people review I might be able to update quicker. n.n

Thanks!

chocoboba


	4. Chapter 4

Thank yous for tha reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs in the story.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 4

Emiko's PoV

It's almost the end of the week, then I get to go home. Although I have enjoyed my couple days here, I miss my home. Everyone has been visiting Kitami, Tamu-chan, and me lately. I sit on the cold floor outside watching Yuki take her daily nap and Tamu-chan looking up at the clouds. I hear someone come outside and turn around. It's Kitami.

"I need to talk to you." She says. I gesture for her to come sit next to me. She comes, and I ask her why.

"Mom thinks since that we have been staying here the week, that we should invite Gaara and Kankuro to our place. She says it'll be like one big vacation, only at the mansion back home. Kankuro already said yes, so you have to ask Gaara." Kitami tells me. I nod telling her I understand.

Tamu sits up and looks at us.

"I get the big room!" she shouts, while raising her hand for emphasis.

"…No you don't. I do." Kitami says.

"Actually, none of you do." A new voice pops up.

"Akemi?" All of us turn around.

Sure enough, a girl around their age is standing there with a tiny rabbit on her shoulder. The rabbit jumps off and hops over to Yuki. Akemi walks over and sits down next to Kitami and stares at her pet rabbit.

"So then…who gets the big room?" Tamu asks.

"Our mom will be home during the time I think, so she'll get it. I mean, it IS her room." Akemi says.

"But she's usually away at this time! Why does she have to stay now!" Tamu complained.

"Deal with it."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to yet another new face.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Tamu asks.

"What, I can't visit once in a while?"

"No…" Kitami said.

"Anyways, you're coming home tomorrow right? Mom is freaking out for some reason, so yeah…" Kari said.

I look at Akemi who looks like she's hiding something. I start to glare, and she breaks,

"Kaki and Iruka are coming home! She said that she has a surprise for us. Now stop staring at me like that."

Well that was easy. I stand up to go back in waving my good-bye to everyone else. I tell Tamu to watch Yuki for me and she gladly accepts.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

Working in the office all day isn't fun, trust me. Someone knocks on the door. I tell them to come in, and to my delight, it's Emiko.

"You're coming home with me and the others tomorrow." She tells me.

"Who says so…" I say.

"Me."

I smirk. She already thinks that I'll listen to her. I stand up and tell her to come to me. She reluctantly comes knowing something is up. I tell her to turn around, she does. I grab her from behind, my arms around her stomach.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" I ask.

"Because I have a certain charm to everything I do." She answers.

"Do you?" I ask as I kiss her neck.

"Yup."

X x x x x x x X

Tamu's PoV

Everyone has already left. I sit on the couch playing with Yuki. I have always wondered why Yuki was so small.

'Maybe she doesn't age…' I think to myself.

I hear Kitami walk in.

"Hey, have you seen Emiko? I have to tell her something."

"Nope." I tell her. I am now making Yuki walk along the head of the couch. It's funny when she wobbles around. Kitami sits down next to me.

"You need to get some sleep." She tells me.

"No I don't. I'm perfectly fine." I say.

"Fine. But I'm going to go to bed. It's late, and we have to leave early tomorrow."

"Night Kitami-neechan."

"Night kiddo."

I look at the clock and realize that it's past ten. Uh oh. I've kept Yuki up to late. I go over to Emiko's room to put her pet to bed. I walk in quietly to find Emiko already asleep. Gaara is next to her with his arm around her. I put Yuki on their bed and leave. I have to get some sleep too, I'm not going to be able to catch up if I don't.

X x x x x x x X

Everyone is now awake, ready to leave.

"Everyone ready?" Tamu asks.

"Sure…" Everyone else says.

"Great!" Tamu shouts.

(a/n: okay, they're just going back to Konoha. Nothing real exciting there. So I'm just going to skip that, and go to when they arrive at Konoha.)

X x x x x x x X

Ah. Peaceful Konoha. No disturbance in the air. That is, until a welcoming is in order.

"MIMI! THEY'RE HOME!" a small voice cried.

"MOM! THEY'RE HOME!" Mimi screamed.

Mimi ran up holding her arms up about to what looks like hug them all, Emiko thought quickly and put Yuki in front of Mimi's face so that she would hug the small wolf instead of them.

"What a welcome home." Tamu stated.

"Whee wolf! Mommy looook!" a little girl popped out of nowhere.

"Sakime-chan!"

"Tamu-chan!"

"Oh my god…there are two of them." Emiko gasped.

"Cut it out Emiko. Hey Tamu-chan, who is she?" Kitami asked.

"She's my daughter."

Everyone looked up to see a couple walking hand in hand. One looked like Kitami except older.

"Wah! Kaki, when did you have a kid?" Kitami asked.

"Well let's see, Saki-chan is 4 years old now. So I guess 4 years ago." Kaki answered.

"And I'm guessing that Iruka is the father…how can you hide a kid from us for 4 years? You don't live that far away…you guys like live right there." Emiko said.

"Well, have you seen me in the past 4 years?" Kaki asked.

"No…but still, it's kinda weird…Why didn't Iruka say anything? I saw him a lot." Emiko stated.

"She told me not to tell anyone we had a kid. I don't see why though." Iruka said.

"Um…everyone is waiting for us back home. We'd better go." Mimi said.

"Please…Kitami's bags are heavy." Kankuro said.

"You could use the exercise Kankuro" Kitami said.

He just glared at her.

X x x x x x x X

"Oh my god, this house is huge!" Kankuro cried.

"I know! Isn't the best house you've EVER seen?" Tamu said.

"It's not that great…" Emiko said.

"Oh, just to tell you, mom got sent on a mission with dad so she probably won't be back for a while." Kaki said.

"What? I thought they were here…" Mimi said.

"Well, let's go say hi to everyone else…" Kitami said. Completely ignoring Mimi.

"Yay!" Sakime said.

All of them walked through the front garden and in towards the large doors. Kaki opened the door, 10 to 12 animals must have run or flown out of the house.

Kitami's PoV

"I'm home!" I say.

It's nice to back after staying a week at someone else's place. A small panda crawled into my arms. I cradled the panda in my arms while saying, "Mamo-chan! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Who's that?" I hear Kankuro ask me, while everyone else was settling down.

"This is my pet panda Mamo-chan. She's my little baby! Aw, I can't believe I went through a whole week without her. Here, hold her." I give Mamo to Kankuro. He obviously has never held anything like her.

"Don't hold her like that!"

"Well, I haven't really held a panda before!"

"Hmph, what's going to happen when you have a kid?" I cry.

"Okay then, teach me how to hold a panda. But you know, a panda is not a baby." He scolds.

"I hold Mamo-chan the exact way I hold a baby. Here, hold her like this." I fix his hold on the small panda, and smile at him. "There, see! It's not that hard…"

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Why do you only have sisters? I mean you don't have ONE brother."

"…The women in this family can only conceive girls…they're rare cases when someone in this family has a boy. It's like a family curse. I don't know why we can only have girls, but that's just how it is…" I tell him as I take Mamo-chan back.

Everyone else is gone now, so it's just us in the large room. We stand there in silence for a few more seconds until, "So…if WE had a kid, it'd be a girl?" Kankuro asks me.

I stare at him at shock with my eyes wide. I almost drop Mamo-chan, but she climbs up onto my shoulder.

"What?" I whisper.

He's looking at me with the same eyes when he told me he loved me. He's now walking towards me. Oh my god. Did I hear him right? He puts his forehead against mine.

"If we had a kid together. It would have to be a girl?" He said.

"I-Kankuro-we-I don't-what?" I stutter.

He laughs. "You don't have to answer me now. We'll just have to see."

He walks away with our bags. I just stare after him.

I walk through the halls to the room that has the most noise. I walk in and I'm greeted with what I think are hundreds of voices. I ignore them all, still stunned at what Kankuro had asked me. I sit down on the couch. Mieko sits next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

I turn to her smiling. "Nothing is wrong." I try to give a reassuring smile.

"Don't lie to me. You know I can tell when someone is lying. Tell me later okay?" She gets up and runs across to Shino. They walk out towards their favorite spot in the whole house, the gigantic garden.

Everyone is so happy. I just need some rest. I get up and walk towards my room.

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I watch Kitami walk out of the room. I tell Gaara to go wait in my room. He goes, and after a little while I go after Kitami. I knock on the door twice to let her know someone is there. I walk in to find her on her bed staring out in space.

"Hey. You okay?" I ask her.

"Sure…" She answers.

I sit across from her.

"What happened."

"I…Kankuro…just asked me if he and I had a kid…would it be a girl…" she said.

I'm confused. "Wait, start from the beginning…" I tell her.

"Oh. Right. Well, during the week, Kankuro and I…um…well we slept together…" I stare at her with my mouth open. I didn't think that Kitami was that kind of person. I nod at her to go on. "And well, the next morning he told me he loved me. And then today he asks why I only have sisters and no brothers. I tell him that well our family can only have girls and well, he asked, if we had a kid, then it would be a girl? I mean, I'm kinda freaking out her now. Is it just me? Am I crazy?"

I stare at her. "Kitami…he is obviously in love with you. Is it that you just can't handle that fact?" I ask her.

"Well-"

We hear a loud crash outside towards our garden. We run over there to see everyone else there. A man is standing there with two guards on either side of him.

"Where is she?" He yells.

A VERY angry Mieko is glaring at him.

"If you touch one more flower…I'm going to kick your ass." Mieko threatens. Everyone has now formed a circle around them. Shino is standing besides her protectively. The man picks up a pot and drops it. A huge gust of wind starts to pick up.

"You asshole…do you not no how to listen!" Mieko screams at him.

She charges at him at full speed. She jumps in the air and forms senbon in her hand. She throws them at him. He dodges them easily but is caught off guard as Mieko suddenly appears behind him. She kicks him in the back to send him to the ground. She then forms some seals and bites her finger, and writes the kanji 'fuku' in the air. Two swords appear in place as she grabs them. The man attempts to get up, but Mieko holds one sword up to his neck.

"Leave…now…"

"Not until I see Emiko."

I gasp. How in the hell does he know my name?

X x x x x x x X

Dun Dun Duhhhh

Who is this man? What does he want with Emiko? Um…I can't really tell you. You have to wait for the next chappie! Which will be up tomorrow!  
YAY!

Anyways, please review!

Thanks!

Chocoboba.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it's the weekend so I'm updating more.

Thank yous everyone who reviewed or is going to review.

a/n- okay…well that guy person, ya well he's an oc so I just need him for this story plot thingy.:pp He'll most likely be in this chapter only. bare with me ppl.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the OCs in the story.

X x x x x x x X 

Emiko's PoV

I walk up in front by everyone else.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask the man.

"It's me…Kenji. Your ex-fiancé…" He tells me.

"No…no, the Kenji I was once engaged to was stupid, ugly, fat, and was a jerk…"

:cough: "Ya…that was me…"

My eyes flash a deadly glare.

"Get out jackass." I tell him.

"Please…I'm sorry. You can't just leave like that. You left everyone devastated. Don't leave me." He begs.

"Who is this…?" I look besides me to know find an irritated Gaara.

"This is my ex-fiancé. It was another arranged marriage that I had when I was younger, never made it to the alter." I tell Gaara.

"He's ugly…" I hear Tamu tell the soft small kitten in her hands. The kitten gives a giggle.

"Emiko, who is this man? And what do you mean by another arranged marriage?" Kenji asks.

Gaara smirked. "The guy is obviously stupid. I don't think you deserve a proper introduction. But I'll tell you…" he puts his arm around my waist and I see Kenji cringe. "Emiko is my fiancé. If you come near her…I'll kill you."

I look up at him and smile; I look back at Kenji and smirk.

"You're not going to take her away from me. She belongs to me…I'm going to get her back no matter what I have to do."

Hmph. This guy thinks he owns me…well, he's got another thing coming…

"Do you think you own me or something?" I slip out of Gaara's arms and walk towards Kenji. I kneel down to his level, "I don't think so."

I glare at him and whistle for Yuki to come. I do a couple of hand seals and Yuki grows triple her size. She is now the size of a fully-grown wolf. She's growling at Kenji. Kenji backs up a little bit. Ice starts to form on the ground towards him. I nod at Mieko and the wind starts to pick up again.

"One thing you forgot Kenji…you know I can kick your ass anytime. You know that I can manipulate ice at my will. And you think you own me!" My eyes turn ice blue and an ice cage comes out of the ground.

"I want you to leave. If I see you again, I'll actually let Gaara kill you. I feel VERY generous today. I'm going to let you live. You only get one chance I'll give you one minute. Oh. You really should fire those guards of yours. They just stand there, doing nothing, watching you get your ass kicked." I tell him.

He stands up, dusts himself off and leaves.

:sigh: "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see that bastard again." I tell everyone.

X x x x x x x X

Everyone's PoV

"My garden's a mess…" Mieko stated.

"I will help yooooou auntie!" Sakime said.

"Well thank you Sakime-chan. Emiko, take that stupid ice thing out of my garden." Mieko scolded.

Emiko did as she was told and left with Yuki at her heels. Tamu was playing on the side with her kitty, while everyone else was helping Mieko clean up the mess.

"What happened in here!" Mimi cried.

"…"

"Where were you?" Mieko asked.

"I took a nap with Shikamaru. He said he was tired." She answered.

After everyone was done, all the sisters, and they're boyfriends, husbands, fiancé's, were now in the large living room sitting in a circle with all of they're pets in the middle except Mieko's butterfly Momo, and Kitami's panda Mamo. Sakime was also in the middle playing with all of the animals.

"Why are all of the animals small except that overgrown butterfly." Shikamaru asked while Mieko glared.

"I gave Momo to Mieko like this…nothing is wrong with her." Shino stated.

"But she talks too. I mean butterflies aren't supposed to talk." Tamu said.

"Sakime-chan! Don't pull on Tora's tail." Kaki told her daughter.

Sakime was playing with a tiger's tail. Pulling, tugging, you name it. The tiger was soon annoyed and crawled over to her owner. Sakime then walked over to the napping wolf and lay down next to her. Mamo climbed out of Kitami's arms and walked over to Sakime.

"Panda!" she cried.

"I'm tired…" Mimi said.

"I thought you said you took a nap." Riiko said.

"I did…but that wasn't what I was doing the entire time." Mimi stated.

Riiko just rolled her eyes. "I have to go anyways." Shikamaru said. He said his good-byes to all of us and he and Mimi walked over to the door. After he left Mimi popped her head in the room again and said she was going to bed. After all of the goodnights to everyone else only a few people remained. Akemi, Riiko, Mieko, Shino, Emiko, Gaara, and Tamu.

"Im boooored." Tamu complained.

"Go to sleep then. That's what I do when I'm bored, I sleep!" Riiko said.

"Umm…okay…I didn't ask, but I'll try that. Thanks?" Tamu said.

"You are very welcome Tamu-chan. Now go, leave." Riiko shooed Tamu.

Tamu left, but not without sticking her tongue out at Riiko first. Akemi had now fallen asleep on the couch. Mieko was leaning against Shino on her side, while Emiko was on the floor with her back against Gaara's chest.

"Kitami's afraid of something…" Mieko stated.

Emiko looked up and started at her younger sister of 3 minutes. "What do you mean? Of love, because I already talked to her about it…"

"No…she's afraid of something else. I think she might be afraid of what Kankuro said." Mieko told Emiko.

Gaara's PoV

"What did Kankuro tell Kitami?" I ask.

"Emiko should know. Kitami told her." She answers.

"Ugh. It's to long I don't want to tell. You make her tell you." Emiko said.

"I'm going to bed…Are you coming later?" I ask Emiko.

She smiles. "Of course."

I leave the room to go find Kankuro.

X x x x x x x X

"You know…I was thinking. I was wondering why Kenji needs you back. It wasn't the first time he came this week." Riiko says.

"True…everytime he comes, Kenji always ruins a flower or plant or something. He pisses me off, back then, and now. Next time I see him I'll make sure to hurt him."

"Mieko…you can't even kill a bug, let alone hurt a person." Shino stated.

"Of course I can't kill a bug! Do you know what that could do to our relationship? Gosh Shino…common sense." Mieko said.

"Hm. Didn't Kenji say that he needed an heir or something the first time he came. He, like, said it couldn't be just any kid. It has to be a Fukuda." Riiko explained.

"You remember that?" Mieko asked her.

"Of course. But I have to really think about it." She grins.

"Well I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. I think Emiko scared him off." Mieko said.

"I'm going to sleep…come on Shino." Mieko then said.

"Niiiight!" Riiko said.

"I should get some rest too." Emiko told her.

"Okay. See you in the morning." Riiko said.

"Goodnight. "

Riiko's PoV

Well…everyone else is off asleep. Maybe I should get some sleep too. I get up and walk over to my room. I change into my pajamas and plop right down in my bed. Just like every other night, I feel something warm and fuzzy crawl up from the sheets. As always, my dog, Ichigo, comes to say her goodnights to me.

I must have been to busy with Ichigo, since I never noticed the person in the shadow of my room…

X x x x x x x X

Yah…stupid kenji dude won't be coming back…um, all the stuff Riiko explained isn't really important. It's just there for the chapter I guess.

Whee. Chapter 5 is done!

What will happen to Riiko? EK.

Reviews? Haha.

Don't know when next chapter will be up, maybe even today!

We'll see.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my goshness…I thought I wouldn't be able to update anymore…the document manager thingy wouldn't let me upload any more chapters.

: But! I glared at my computer to make it work and it did!

So we're back in business!

Here's chapter 6. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs in the story.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine Fukuda Family!" Mimi shouted.

She was standing in the hallway where everyone's rooms were. Kitami popped her head out of her door and threw a pillow at Mimi's head.

"OW!" she cried.

"Mimi…it was a pillow. It shouldn't have hurt." Mieko said, dragging Shino out of her room.

Five minutes later, everyone was out and sprawled everywhere in the living room…well almost everyone.

"Where's Riiko?" Mieko asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"You guys…this isn't good. Riiko has never once gotten up later then Tamu-chan." Mieko stated.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tamu asked.

"it means that she wakes up earlier then you. She wakes up earlier then everyone, but doesn't give us a wake up call like Mimi does." Mieko told her.

"Should I go check her room?" Kitami asked.

"I guess…" Emiko said.

With that, Kitami left the room and went to Riiko's. After a few seconds everyone heard a scream. Kankuro got up and ran followed by Mieko, Shino, Mimi, Emiko, and Gaara.

"Oh my god…"

The room was a complete disaster. The bed was broken, blankets and pillows scattered everywhere, papers littered the floor, and blood stained the wall. All of them heard a small whimper come from under one of the pillows. Yuki jumped out of Emiko's arms and went over to the sound. She then kicked the pillow, and there was Riiko's pet, Ichigo. Kitami ran over to them and picked her up.

"What happened?" Kitami whispered.

Everyone else was just staring at the disshelved room. Mieko then ran to her room tears in her eyes. Shino ran after her to try and comfort his girlfriend. Mimi sank down to the ground with her mouth hanging open.

"Where is she!" Kitami asked.

The small dog whimpered more tears rolling down her fuzzy cheeks.

"I don't know…a man grabbed her. She tried to scream but she couldn't! The man had his hand over her mouth. She kicked him and ran for the door. The man was to fast. They broke everything! I couldn't tell who got hit, I only remember the guy's eyes…it was red, with three black specks in it. Next thing I know, Riiko fainted in his arms. She wouldn't wake up. I tried to call her. I couldn't do anything!" The dog explained.

"You said…red eyes…with three black specks…" Kitami said.

Ichigo nodded.

Kitami looked back at the others at the doorway.

"Uchiha…" She whispered.

X x x x x x x X

Tamu's PoV

"What I don't understand is why he would want Riiko!" Mimi shouted.

"Stop shouting. It's not going to bring her back." Kari stated.

"But why? Why Riiko?" Mieko asked.

Everyone is shouting and panicking. All I can do is sit here. I want to know what's going on too…

Kaki sighed. "Riiko and Itachi have a very confusing history together. I can't really…explain…"

"…" Everyone was silent.

"Are we going to get her back?" I ask.

"Of course we are…everything will be okay." Mieko told me. She always tells me that. I kind of get sick of it. I hold my pet cat Miko in my arms. I hold her as not to let her go.

"I'm going to go talk to Tsunade-sama. All of you stay here." Kari told us.

Psh, like anyone listens. Mimi goes out the door. Mieko goes back to her room. Everyone else goes back to their respective rooms except Akemi.

"Akemi…he's not going to hurt her…is he?" I ask.

"No. He can't."

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

I watch as Emiko paces back and forth in the room. I just sit on the bed watching her in concern. I get up and grab her arm. She looks at me sharply and glares.

"I need to find her." She tells me.

"You will…just, not tonight." I say.

"No…I need to know that she is okay. I can't sleep knowing that my little sister is out there with some maniac who killed almost all of his clan!" Emiko yells. "I'm not going to just sit down and wait for her."

"First of all…she's not that much younger then you…like 7 minutes at the most…" I tell her.

"That doesn't matter. I can't ju-" I cut her off by pushing her against the wall and kissing her.

'Seems like the only way to shut her up is to keep doing this.' I tell myself. 'I can't believe I might have to end up doing this every time she rambles on about something.'

I can feel her kiss me back and her hand go over my chest to my hair. I continue to kiss her, but trailing kisses down her neck. I go back up from the crook of her neck back to her mouth. My hands lift her up so her legs are around my waist. I carry her to the bed dropping her. I can see her panting and I smirk.

'I'm on vacation. Might as well enjoy it.'

X x x x x x x X

Kitami's PoV

I lean against the backboard of my bed, waiting for Kankuro to come back from where ever he is. He comes in and looks surprised.

"Hey…Are you okay? You seem a little nervous about something." He says.

"No. Why would you think that?" I ask.

"Well you just look agitated about something that's all."

"I need to tell you something." I gesture for him to come over and sit next to me. "Remember what you asked me yesterday?"

"Ya…"

"Well, um…you see, the women in this family are different. Um…for example…they carry the baby for 8 months, instead of 9. And, they can tell when they're pregnant after about a week…instead of a month…"

He just stares at me. "Are you saying that you might be…"

I nod.

"Oh my god. Are you sure? I mean, it still hasn't been a week you know. And I thi-"

"Calm down. It's not for sure. When my mom gets back, I'll ask her."

"But how will she know!"

"You know how a lot of moms say that they know everything? Well my mom really does know everything." I say. He's staring at me again, and I become nervous. I bite my bottom lip and look away.

"Look…if you don't want anything to do with the baby I understa-"

"No!" he interrupts. "I want everything to do with the baby. I just…I'm shocked. I mean, in 8 months…I could be a dad. But you're still not sure. When is your mom coming back?"

"Tomorrow." I tell him.

"Great." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

X x x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

I sit still on my bed staring at the wall in front of me. Shino is next to me holding my hand, doing everything he can to comfort me.

"Mieko…she'll be fine." He tells me for the tenth time in this hour.

"You don't know that…" I whisper.

He gets off the bed and stands in front of me.

"Look at me."

I don't listen to him and he lifts my head to make me look at him.

"You said so yourself that she would be fine. You told Tamu that she would be okay."

"Like hell I know that she'll be okay! I'm not there with her right now. I can't see that she's not hurt!" I yell. I start to cry and I feel Shino sit back down next to me. He takes me in his arms, and I am now crying into his shoulder. I calm down somewhat.

"I always knew I was different from them." I whisper.

"From who?" He asks.

"Emiko and Riiko. Emiko was so much more confident but she still had her child like personality. Riiko was always the one who thought of something fun to do. She always acts younger then she actually is. She told me once that I was to much like a mother. She said I grew up to fast. I was 10 or 11 at the time. She told me that while she and Emiko were playing games, I was in the garden taking care of flowers; while we were training, I was always the one taking care of the wounds. I think now to see how much different I am from the both of them." I confess.

"That's why I fell in love with you Mieko…-chan." Shino tells me.

I smile and bury my face into his shoulder.

"Don't worry…we'll find her." He whispers to me.

X x x x x x x X

Chappie six is doooone.

Gosh two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, will they find Riiko? Um, I can't tell you…because…I don't even know…just kidding. We'll see in the next chapter or maybe even the one after that. Who knows? I do. Mwahahaha.

Review?

Next update…Monday or Tuesday.

Let's hope I don't have a problem with the doc manager page thingy anymore:pp

Chocoboba.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs in the story.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 7

Everyone was minding their own business until the door bell rang. Mieko and Emiko ran for the door. Gaara poked his head out the door, ( only half dressed :cough: ) but Emiko pushed him back in told him to get dressed and closed the door in his face. She then went back to the door to see Mieko answering it. A man was at the door holding a package and a note. He handed it to Mieko and was off. Mieko then went to a desk and read the note aloud.

Dear sisters, cousins, whoever is concerned, and my favorite dog Ichigo,

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm fine and well. If you come looking for me…I will hurt you. I'm on vacation. I deserve it. Of course I'm not on vacation with the best person in your eyes, I'm happy. Deal with it. I'm old enough to take care of myself now. Now you must be wondering what's with the mess and the blood, well I made the mess when Itachi grabbed me. I well kicked him, so that's his blood. Not mine, his. So that means I'm okay. The organization thinks that he's on some mission or whatever. He said he wanted to see me again, I feel so special! Anyways, I'll be back in a couple of days, k? There's some stuff that I got, I didn't want to just leave it anywhere. Itachi got it for me! Don't let Tamu-chan get her hands on it. I'm afraid she'll break it. So put it in my room someplace safe, k? Love you all.

Riiko.

"Hey! Why does she think I'll brake it?" Tamu asked.

"Because you will if you touch whatever it is." Akemi said.

By now everyone was around Mieko, who was smiling with relief. Everyone calmed down now that they knew Riiko was okay. Mieko then opened the box. Inside, there was a diamond teardrop necklace, and two crystal hearts.

"Jeez…you think Itachi actually got that for her?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Mieko answered.

Mieko got up and went to Riiko's room to put the stuff away. She felt two arms wrap around her to pull her into a hug.

"I told you she'd be okay…" Shino whispered.

Mieko just smiled.

X x x x x x x X

"I'm baaaaack." A woman around her late fifty's came through the door.

No one was there. She went to the living room to find everyone there.

"There you guys a-. Someone's pregnant."

"I told you." Kitami mouthed to Kankuro. Everyone looked at Kitami.

"What! Why are people staring at me?" She yelled.

:cough:

"Kitami…sweetie, come here." Her mother said.

Kitami rolled her eyes and went over.

"Grandma!" Sakime cried.

"Aww, there's my Sakime-chan."

"Excuse me mom, YOUR Sakime-chan?" Kaki asked.

"You know what I mean. I can miss my first grand-daughter can't I?"

"Uh…mom?" Kitami said.

"Hm? Oh right. You come here." She pointed to Kankuro. "Both of you in Kitmai's room now. I'll be right there."

"I feel like I'm 16 again." Kitami said while walking to her room with Kankuro.

"How does she know it's me?"

"Did you not hear me when I said she knows EVERYTHING?" Kitami said entering her room.

"Are you going to let Kitami keep the baby?" Kaki asked.

"I want to see if they BOTH want to keep the baby…"

X x x x x x x X

Kitami's PoV

"When you said you felt like you were 16 again…what did that mean?" Kankuro asked me.

"It means I'm going to have the same talk as a I did when I was 16."

"You got pregnant when you were 16!"

"Of course not! It wasn't me who was pregnant. It was Kaki. I have know idea why my mom would think it was me when I was only 16 years old." I told him.

"Let me guess…everyone looked at you when your mom said someone was pregnant 4 years ago."

"Yup."

After a couple more minutes of us chatting, my mom walks in with a somewhat happy attitude.

"You're not keeping the baby." She said.

"WHAT! You can't tell me if I can keep the baby or not! I thought you would be happy." I say.

"Well I am…just no-"

"We're keeping the kid." Kankuro interrupts.

My mom looks at him, smiles, then walks up to us and hugs us. I'm confused.

"What the hell mom…" I say. When she let's go of us, we see her crying.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Is your mom bipolar or something…?" Kankuro asked me, staring at my mom awkwardly.

"I have no idea. But I guess she is." I tell him.

"Well now, let's go tell everyone else shall we?"

"Uh…" Kankuro and I say.

We all get up, but I'm walking slowly. Like I want my sisters to know that I'm pregnant. Psh. Like they'd care. We walk into the room to find everyone sitting quietly. The only noise in the room is from Yuki, who is napping in Emiko's lap.

"Well!" Mimi asked.

"Well what?" I say.

"Don't play stupid. Your kid isn't just something you can ignore you know."

"I'm not ignoring my child. You're just annoying." I tell her. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"I get to be an auntie!" Kaki cried out from nowhere.

"…You're a mom…isn't that supposed to be better?" I ask.

"Uh…yeah. But all of you are aunts, but I'm stuck being the only one who has to be a mom…but NOW, I'm going to be an aunt and Kitami is going to be the one who's a mommy."

"And I get a cousin! Wheeee!" Sakime said.

"I just don't want my kid to turn out like yours. And I have to make sure she stays away from Tamu and Mimi." I tell everyone as a sit on the floor in front of Mamo-chan. She slowly climbs onto my lap trying to get on my shoulders.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tamu and Mimi ask me.

"Nothing…I just don't want my child to be annoying." I say. I smile and hold onto my stomach.

X x x x x x x X

"Mom! Emiko hit me!" Mimi yelled running to her mom.

"I did not." Emiko said walking to her room.

"Liar."

"What's going on?" Mieko asked.

"Emiko hit me."

"So? Hit her back."

"You can do that?"

"You mean you haven't done that?"

"Shut up." Mimi said, walking outside.

Mieko then walked over to Emiko's room and knocked on the door. Emiko opened it. "What."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Mieko pushes Emiko and walks in anyways. She sits down on the bed and waits for Emiko to sit in the chair across from her.

Emiko's PoV

Jeez. Since when did Mieko start pushing people? I sit down and ask what she wants.

"I hear you hit Mimi today." She says.

"No I didn't." I tell her.

"You're 19 Emiko. Grow up. I mean, come on, you're getting married in a few months. Sure you didn't agree to it. But did mom agree to hers? Or how about grandma? And they were younger then you too. The difference between them and you is that they grew up. Plus, I don't believe you." She tells me.

I'm practically falling asleep in my chair because her sappy speech is boring. I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. The girl actually slapped me…

"Okay…I'll grow up. But I'm only like this because you grew up to fast. I need to live a childhood for two people." I say. She just stares at me confused. I sigh.

"Anyways, mom and grandma were like just a year or two younger. That's not a lot. And they had a choice in the matter. I don't. But I'm fine with it now see? I just don't see why it has two be in a couple of months. I can wait a few more years."

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Um…you know how grandma has always wanted to see her favorite granddaughter get married? Well, since she's not going to be here much longer…"

"So I'm getting married because she wants to see me get married? That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard."

"You didn't let me finish. Well you know that really annoying family that's in the Mist village? Yeah, well um…we're kind of at war with them…and we're losing…"

"Okay, that was the second stupidest reason. Mieko, are you just making all of this up?"

"Ya…" she admits.

"Get out." I point to the door. She just wasted like 5 minutes of my life. Just great. Plus, I know that grandma's favorite grandchild is Kitami. And that annoying family is scared of us. Jeez, Mieko doesn't have a great imagination. I hear another knock at my door. It's Kaki and Kari. Great. They must have something interesting to tell me…not.

"Come on we're going shopping."

"Why do I have to come?" I ask.

"Wedding dress shopping silly."

"Oh…no…"

"Come on, me, Kari, Kitami, Mieko, and Tamu are going. We're going to try some on for fun! Although I've already worn one…I can always wear another one!" Kaki told me.

"Fine…but I don't have to enjoy this." I grumble.

"No one said you did. Now let's go" they both said, pulling me out.

Everyone else was already at the door, ready to go. Kankuro and Gaara then entered the house. Surprised that everyone was crowding around the door. Kitami told Kankuro to come. More like threatened but whatever. Everyone was practically dragging me out. But before I got out the door, I pulled Gaara with me.

"You're coming."

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

How in the hell did I get pulled into wedding dress shopping? At least Kankuro's here.

"Okay! Emiko-chan, what color dress do you want? White, pink, gold, silver, or blue?"

"Oh! Um, I don't freaking care."

"Pink it is!"

"No wait I care. Either white or silver."

"Okay then…we'll just see what they have." Kaki said.

"Why are you so happy about this?"

"Are you kidding me? I haven't done this in over 4 years. I had so much fun picking my wedding dress."

"This isn't your wedding though…"

"So? Since you're not enjoying it, I'm enjoying to for you!"

"How long is this going to take…?" I complain.

"Don't complain." I hear Emiko tell me.

"Here we are!" Kaki says.

And oh my god…the place is huge…I'm in for one looong afternoon.

"Are you kidding me…"

X x x x x x x X

Okay so I am updating today. 5-16-06 like I said I would. It's just that I'm updating at like 10:30 :pp.

Sooo. I'm like starting to writer's block. Not good. But we'll live…I hope.

Anyways, next chapter will be more about the wedding, blah, blah, blah.

Riiko comes back. So on, more characters will be in the next chapter. Sooo ya.

Next update: tomorrow or Thursday. Most likely Thursday.

Reviews?

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs in the story.

Here's Chapter 8, enjoy!

X x x x x x X

Chapter 8

Everyone stands in front of the huge building. It has every dress imaginable.

"This is like my favorite store in the world." Kaki said.

"I wonder why…" Tamu said sarcastically.

Emiko's PoV

Okay…I'm bored out of my mind. I don't think anyone else is having much fun either…except maybe Mieko, Kaki, Kari, Kitami and Tamu.

"Mieko?" We all turn around to see Shino with Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata.

"Well if it isn't my second favorite person in the world." Mieko says.

"Second…?"

"Emiko is my favorite person in the world for a couple of hours."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I wanna wear something nice for the wedding and you're probably going to pick something we all hate just to annoy us."

"You know me so well."

"I know…it scares me." Mieko stated. I just glare at her.

I notice that everyone else is going into the store. Even Kiba and Hinata? Wait…oh well. I don't even want to think about it.

The store smells fresh and soothing. Even Yuki who is usually asleep is waking up to smell the place.

"I can't believe that the dog actually fit through the door." Tamu said.

"The dog has a name…" Kiba stated.

"Oh right I'm sorry…it's the owner who doesn't have a name." I see Miko laughing. Then I see a second cat.

"I said I was sorry." Kiba argued.

"Sorry about what?" Kitami asked.

"Nothing!" They both said.

"Tamu…who is that?" I ask pointing to the second cat in her arms.

"This is Kumo-chan!" she answers.

"Great…"

"Okay. Well, I have people running around the store making sure we get everything we want. Aren't you glad you have a sister who has connections?" Kaki said, a little to proud.

"Not really. They don't need to run around the store Kaki, you're torturing them."

"No I'm not! They said they would be happy to run around. Anyways, just go pick something."

I go around the place aimlessly looking for nothing. Psh. I can get Tamu to do this for me. I could just sit in a chair and have her bring stuff to me. But…I'm in a good mood so I guess I won't. I call Mieko over.

"Hm?"

"I want to know what's with Tamu and Kiba."

"Um…what does that have to do with me?"

"You've got this thing where you can drag anything out of anybody. I mean, come on, you got Shino to admit he liked you when you guys were like 13!" I say.

"That's only because I really wanted to know…I'm not going to get Tamu to admit something she doesn't want to." She tells me.

"You think I wanted to tell you I liked you?" Shino says walking up to us.

"You heard us…?"

"Of course, this family is loud."

"Anyways! You said I was your favorite person in the world! I can't believe you won't do me one favor…"

"Fine! Jeez…I regret saying that you were my favorite." She walks off.

"Are we really that loud?" I ask Shino.

He just nods, and walks off after Mieko.

I go around the store once more, actually putting effort for finding a dress. After finding nothing, I go over and sit next to Gaara who fell asleep. Kankuro sits on the other side of him holding Kitami's hand. I ask a lady for a pen. When she comes back, I ask Kankuro what would happen if I drew on his face.

"I don't know…I never really tried."

"Emiko, that's not very nice." Kitami protests.

"You think I'm a nice person?"

"No…"

"Okay then." I smile and draw a little heart on Gaara's cheek. He moves a little bit but doesn't wake up. My smile grows and I get up.

"Tell me when he gets up. Don't let him go near a mirror. I'm gonna go look a little bit longer."

X x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

I find Tamu sitting on the floor across from Kiba. I think I'm beginning to see what's going on.

"Tamu-chan, why are you mad at Kiba?" I ask.

"Why…?"

"Well, Emiko wants to know. And she asked me to get it out of you. She says I have some kind of way of getting stuff out of people."

"You do…it's scary. I mean you got Shino to admit that he li-" Kiba was cut off by Shino's glare.

"Yes. I wonder why a lot of people know that…anyways, I'm gonna say it's my wedding present to her so I don't actually have to get her something." I tell everyone.

"Jeez, you're cheap. Sorry, but you're not going to get anything out of me." Tamu said.

"Well, I beg to differ. You see, I guess I have a reputation now…I AM going to make you tell me. See like now. You just told me." I say.

"I didn't tell you anything!" Tamu cried. Shino sat down next to Kiba. They were just watching us.

"Tamu," I sit down. "I know you didn't tell me anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just said I told you." Tamu said.

"I didn't say anything. Were you going to tell me?"

"No!"

"What else did I say?"

"Nothing, you were trying to get me to tell you that Kiba forgot my birthday, so I got mad. I mean he's not supposed to forget my birthday! A boyfriend is NOT supposed to forget." She confessed. Kiba slapped his forehead. Tamu gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Damnit!"

"Wow, that was easy. I guess I DO have a way of getting stuff out of people." I smile.

"I won't tell Emiko. I'm not that mean."

"To late. I heard. Shino's right, this family IS loud. Anyways, how about this dress?" We turn around to see Emiko wearing a strapless white wedding dress.

"Wow…pretty." Tamu comments.

I have to admit, it is nice. The dress was tighter around the chest, so it wouldn't fall off, and then it flowed from below the chest down. It's polyester and rayon; it also has a sash to go around the neck. It went down to her ankles and then flowed out on the back a few inches. I then noticed that it wasn't really white, but had an ice blue tint. On the side there was what looked like rose petals falling. The design was also on the side of the chest portion. It was a very light to stand out from the white-blue color.

"Hey. You finally found a dress! Great, now we can find ours." We hear Kaki say.

"Um, okay…" Emiko says.

"It's nice Emiko." I tell her. She smiles at me, and goes off to show Kitami and Kari.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

I wake up to see Kankuro and Kitami smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing…" They both say. Their smiling turn to grins, then to small laughter.

"Tell me now."

"Fine. But we're not supposed to. Emiko drew a heart on your cheek while you were sleeping." Kitami tells me. I look at her in disbelief and run to a mirror. Sure enough, a small black heart is on my cheek. The girl actually drew on my face…

By the time I go back to my seat, Kari is sitting next to Kitami. I guess Emiko has found a dress she likes since she's showing them. She doesn't look very happy though. I walk back, trying to be calm. It's kind of hard since I have a heart drawn on my face. I stand behind her listening to her.

"I can never trust you with anything Kitami." She says.

"Well, let's just say this is payback for telling mom I broke that vase thing."

"I can't believe you actually drew on his face Emiko. I find it kind of hilarious though." Kari says.

I clear my throat. Emiko turns around kind of scared, but then grins. She tries to hold back a laugh.

"Hi Gaara…" Emiko says.

"Ha…ha…" I say.

"What? I was bored."

"So when you're bored, you go around drawing on people's faces?" I ask.

"Only sometimes." She tells me.

I just stare at her, half amused and half annoyed. I then notice her dress. The dress itself was okay, but when she wears it, it's gorgeous. I smile.

"That is the ugliest dress I've ever seen." I smirk. She's glaring at me now.

"Next time, I'm going to make sure that the heart is bigger. I might even draw little flowers around it." She threatens.

I open my mouth to say something, but decide to keep it shut. I'm afraid if I say anything else, she'll decide to throw in a smiling sun to draw on my other cheek.

X x x x x x x X

YaY! Chapter 8 is complete. I know Riiko was supposed to come back, but ya. I'll just make her come back next chapter.

Soo. I put some humor in there. I find it funny, but I don't know if you will.

Anyways, reviews will be appreciated.

Next update will be either Tomorrow or Saturday. If I have, then I'll update tomorrow. It's not only about time though. It's also about motivation. So review and maybe I'll get some inspiration to write more. :

Thanks.

Chocoboba


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of the reviews:

Well it's late…but I will get this done before the 12. I have like 1 and a half hours to write my chapter! I don't like saying something, then not keeping it. So! Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 9

Emiko's PoV

When we can home everyone was tired and worn out. I was still amused with the little heart on Gaara's cheek, but I don't think he's very happy.

"If this doesn't come off…you're going to regret it." He threatened.

"I don't think so. I'm NEVER going to regret drawing on your cheek."

"Hmph. We'll see."

"Okay."

He went to the bathroom while I went to my room to put my wedding dress in the closet. I was quite pleased with it. Although you wouldn't see me wearing something that nice anywhere else, this was my wedding day. And just like any other girl would think, it has to be special. No matter who you're marrying.

"I'm back!" I hear someone say as the door closes.

"Riiko!" Tamu shouts.

I go to greet my sister at the door. She smiles and said, "I hear you went wedding dress shopping today? I want to see it. And what do the bridesmaid dresses look like?"

I look at her and roll my eyes. I gesture for her to follow me to my room. I take out my dress from the closet and show her.

"Wow…kawaii…" She says.

"It's not supposed to be cute. It's supposed to be beautiful!"

She laughs. "Okay then it's beautiful."

The door opens to and we see a very irritated Gaara.

"It's not coming off…"

"Is that a heart on your cheek?" Riiko asks. She starts to laugh.

He's glaring at her and she bites down to try and stop laughing.

"I don't think you tried hard enough." I tell him.

"Do you think I want to walk around with a heart on my cheek!"

"You never know."

"ANYWAYS, Emiko I want to see you wear the dress."

"Fine…go tell everyone else who wants to see it to wait in the living room."

I point to the door to tell her to leave. When Gaara is at the door I say, "Did I say you had to leave? You have to help me. Also, I have to get that stupid drawing off your face. It's starting to bug me…"

"If it's bugging you then don't draw on my face next time." He says as he sits on the bed. I go over to a drawer and pull out a small towel. I then walk into my bathroom to put some water on the towel. When I sit down, he stares at me.

"What?" I ask as I rub his cheek to try and get the ink off.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?" The ink easily comes off. "Did you even try to wash the heart off?"

"No, I just needed an excuse to talk to you." He says.

I tilt my head to the side. I'm a little confused. He continues. "I'm not the kind of person who just walks up to someone and starts a conversation."

I stare at him. "Well, try. I'm not going to be just someone in a couple of months you know. I'll be your wife. There's a difference between just someone and your wife." I smile. I get up off the bed and put my dress on the bed. I'm about to undress but I feel someone's eyes on me. I clear my throat.

"Am I going to let you watch me undress?"

"Why not? I've seen you before."

"Uh no. Just turn around. I'll need you to zip the back for me though."

He rolls his eyes and turns his back to me.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

Well, at least the drawing is off. I can hear her change. Her hands are then on my back. I can feel it cross my shoulders and down my chest. I turn around to find her smirking. I tell her to turn around. I zip the dress up and I smile.

"You look beautiful…" I whisper.

She blushes slightly. "Thanks." She whispers back to me.

I hold out my hand and she accepts it. I can hear all of the noise coming from the living room. We walk towards the noise and open the door. Everyone is now staring at us. I'm nervous, but don't show it.

"Jeez Emiko…how much was that?" Mimi asks.

"Oh thanks Mimi, I'm glad you like it." Emiko says.

"It's beautiful Emiko." Akemi states.

"Thank you Akemi. And…I don't know how much…Kaki?"

"Eh…let's just say that the dress is my wedding gift."

"WE HAVE TO GET YOU A GIFT?" Kitami shouts.

"No…" We both say.

"Oh that reminds me. Since I got Tamu to confess what was going on, that's my present."

"I still don't know how you got me to say anything…"

"It was easy. You crack easily. Just like Shino." I see her smile at Shino, who rolls his eyes.

"Tamu, they would have found out eventually." Kiba states.

"True…"

"I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap." Kitami says, and leaves to go to her room. Kankuro excuses himself and follows after her.

"I have to make dinner, don't I…?" Kari complained.

"Well, if mom doesn't come home soon then we'll flip a coin to see who has to make it." Kaki said.

"I'm not a very lucky person though…"

"Well then that's just to bad."

Emiko and I stand there watching her family, my future in-laws. All I can say is that my life will from now on will be quite interesting.

X x x x x x x X

It's a really short chapter. Sorry. Just really tired.

Okay well this chapter is boring. I'm not very motivated right now.

I'll try to update tomorrow. We'll see.

Anyways, reviews are appreciated!

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	10. Chapter 10

Okieee. Well, here is chapter 10! I might be taking a little break after this chapter. We'll see. Whooo knoooooows. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or is GOING to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 10

Kankuro's PoV

Man. Everything is so rushed now…except the wedding that has been pushed back to a later date because their grandmother who is the minister or whatever needs a "vacation". But whatever, so a couple of months have passed by. I'm bored, Kitami is starting to have mood swings, and well this is boring.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ah. Here's the mother of my child now, Miss Moody.

"Of course I'm listening…" Psh. Yeah right.

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"If you don't tell me the truth I'm going to start screaming again."

Shoot. She's threatening me again. The last thing I want her to do is start yelling all around the house killing everybody's ears. Every time she yells, people look at me, like I pissed her off or something. It's usually her just screaming for no reason.

"Please…don't. You'll kill me." I tell her.

"Anyways…I have to go." Kitami says.

"Why…? Don't they know you're pregnant? What if something happens to you? What am I going to do? You better get back without a scratch on you." I say.

"And you say I'M protective. Sheesh. Nothing will happen."

"Promise?"

"Kankuro…I can't promise anything, you know that. I'll only be gone for a couple of days. You can live without me for a couple of days, can't you."

"Who said it was you I was going to miss, I meant the baby." Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that. She's glaring at me now.

"Well then, maybe I should just leave and never come back."

"I was kidding. Of course I'll miss you." Well now, she's smiling. That's a good sign. I'm telling you, she's like bipolar or something.

She finishes with whatever she's doing and gives me a quick hug.

"See ya!"

And she was gone…I pray that nothing happens to her or the baby…

X x x x x x x X

Tamu's PoV

GAH! Everything is so boring…nothing exciting…I walk down the streets with two VERY ADORABLE little kitties following me. Kiba walks next to me with his hands behind his head. I stop and he turns around to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm bored."

"So…that's why you just stop all of a sudden?"

I smile at him and grab his arm. "Do you know why my family is one of the most respected here?"

"You tell stories when you're bored?"

"Yup, so anyways, it's weird. Have you ever heard any of us sing? Well, our singing is like our genjutsu. It's actually funny. He he. Also, many people tell us that we are all naturally talented."

"You must be really bored…"

I still hold on to his arm and we walk down the streets. I don't even notice that Kumo and Miko start a squabble. What I do notice is two very familiar faces. Hinata and Shino walking together, which I find weird…

"Kiba…are Shino and Hinata close?" I ask.

"Not that I know of…why?"

I point to them and frown. Hinata now has her arm around his. But Shino doesn't do anything. Kiba is still.

"Since when…"

"They're not…I'm confused. Are Shino and Mieko not together anymore!" I ask.

"If they did…I don't know about it. Let's go confr-"

"No! I want to ask Mieko about this…"

By now Shino and Hinata have walked away, and I just imagine what would happen if Mieko found out. What if…no. I have to give the guy some credit right? Maybe it's just some misunderstanding. I bite my lip from screaming my head off. Kiba pulls my hand and we go back to my house.

X x x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

"Mieko!" I hear Tamu come through the door and call for me. I don't move. Why would I? I'm in my favorite place. I don't need to move because someone called. I tend to the seasonal flowers in my garden. Tamu practically breaks the door. Kiba is behind her and waves as his greeting. I smile and nod my head in return.

"Why didn't you come! I was looking for you."

I look up at her and smile at her.

"I can't come every time you need me. I'm busy." I tell her.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay…" I go back to my flowers. Both of them walk in and stand there. I look back at them. I wait for their question patiently.

"Did, by any chance, you and Shino split?" Tamu looks at me expectantly. I look at her confused.

"No…why?" I'm a little scared at why she would ask me that. I look at her with fear in my eyes.

"Did you see him with someone else?" I ask. I try to be calm, but I know it's not working.

"I didn't say that! It's just…"

"You did, didn't you…Tamu, no one can lie to me, and you know that."

Kiba stands there uncomfortable. He just looks at his surroundings as if that they are the most interesting things in the world.

"Kiba, you don't have to stand there. You can go to the living room."

He grins, "Nah. I'm fine."

I stand up. "Well, if you see him again, tell him I need to talk to him."

"Mieko…are you going to be okay?" I can hear the concern in her voice.

I laugh lightly and look up at her. I smile and say, "I'll be fine. Go outside and have fun. I have stuff I need to take care of."

"Okay, well if you nee-"

"Actually! Can you come with me?"

Before I hear their answer, I walk out of the room and out the door. They follow me to the front garden. I stop.

"We are going to make a little visit."

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I have always wondered why women are so excited about their wedding day. For me, not so much. I'm actually glad my date was pushed back. I can wait. I'm pretty sure Gaara can too. I walk around the house until I stop by my room. I walk in to find Gaara and Yuki on the bed. Now I'm confused.

"Are you having a staring contest with a wolf?" I ask amused.

"This is not just any wolf. It can talk."

"Really! I've always wanted to hear her talk."

"Well you missed it." He seems annoyed. I jump on the bed to purposely make it wobble. I smile and sit next to him. He stares at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I smirk. Sure tough guy. He isn't really opening up, but I don't really ask for much. I lay back against my pillow. I can feel the softness of the feathers through the cloth. I close my eyes and relax.

"Can I ask you something?" I hear Gaara ask me. I open one eye.

"Sure." This guy is in a talkative mood lately. I wonder what's up.

"Are you…glad the wedding date was pushed back."

"Well I can't say I'm sad. So, well I don't know."

He looks at me. I close my eyes again. I feel him lay down next to me. I turn on my side to look at him. He seems relaxed. Well that's good. He's always so tense. I smile. "What about you?"

He turns his head to look at me. "I don't know either…" He whispers.

I feel little paws on my legs. Yuki is crawling all over me. She comes in between Gaara and me. She settles down to take a nap. I swear, that wolf sleeps too much.

X x x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

Tamu, Kiba, and I walked all the way to Shino's place. I'm shaking. I need to know what's going on. I just can't believe that Shino would go behind my back and do that to me. We knock on the door. Shino himself answers the door; he looks surprised to see us.

"What are all of yo-"

"We need to talk." I cut him off. I'm determined, but afraid.

He steps out of the way to let us in. He guides us to the living room. We see Hinata sitting there. Okay, so now I'm really afraid. I smile.

"Hi Hinata." I still have my manners.

She smiles shyly in response. My smile fades when Shino sits next to her.

"What did you need to talk about?"

I am about to breakdown right there. I can't speak. When my mouth opens nothing comes out. Tamu senses my misfortune and says, "actually Shino, Mieko needs to talk to you alone, so we are going to take Hinata and leave for a while."

I stare at her. I'm lucky to have a cousin like her. She knows how to take care of herself, and others when they need her. I smile at her as a 'thank you'. The three of them walk out of the room to someplace else. I stand there in silence. Shino sighs and stands up. He is about to walk away.

"Wait!" I stand there. I feel something cold with a sting roll down my cheek. I realize I'm crying. "Why Shino? Did I do something?"

He stares at me. He starts to walk towards me with regret written on his face. I walk away from him. I just shake my head.

"Mieko…I, we're not together."

"Then tell me why?"

"Tell you why what!" He yells. That was the first time Shino has ever yelled at me. I look at him at shock and look away. I close my eyes. I regret coming here. When I open my eyes again, I see that Shino has gotten closer.

"Mieko….I didn't mean to yell at you."

"A little to late Shino. Can I ask you why you have become so close to Hinata all of a sudden?" I stand there and wait for my answer. It never comes.

"That's what I thought."

"You know, when you assume stuff, you're usually right. But right now, you're wrong. Do you not trust me?"

"…I can't say I do, or I don't…"

"I can't be with you everyday of your life. I have other _friends_ too."

"This is the first time I'm seeing you in a week. Maybe you need longer, is that it? Well guess what, you just got your whole life to yourself." I run past him to get to the door. I know he's shocked. I can tell with those stupid glasses on or off. When I get to the front door, three people fall over. I glare at them and step over them.

"Get up, we're going home."

"Are you okay?" Tamu is obviously concerned. I walk towards our house without saying a word. I can't believe what I did…I have never yelled at him. In over 5 years, not once did we fight or yell. This becomes a big shock to me as a breakdown halfway towards the house.

X x x x x x x X

Oh my goshhhh. Soooo much **drama**! I feel kinda bad now. Jeez, five years without fighting or yelling. Something is bound to happen.

A lot of people are OOC, in this chapter, and in the story. Sorry if you don't like it, but I can't write a perfect story.

My updates will probably take longer, for I am becoming loaded with work, and junk. Sorry in advance.

Reviews are much appreciated. I have decided that I need 2 or 3 reviews to update. If there are 2, you'll have to wait longer. 3 well, not as long. I tell you…I need inspiration, and your reviews help greatly.

I know it's cruel, and I'm sorryyy.

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	11. Chapter 11

Woot for updates! Yeah, well I have some free time on my hands, so I'm updating. Aren't you proud of meee! Jk jk. :

Now for thee story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 11

Tamu's PoV

It's been a day since Mieko went to see Shino. I think she's having a mental breakdown. Even if she tells everyone she's okay, we know she's not. Everybody has been quiet. The house is in total silence. If someone talks, you can hear their echo…scary…I don't want to break the silence, I think I'll like break a window. I'll leave it to Kitami to break it when she comes home and starts yelling at everyone again.

"Tamu-chan. Come here."

I go over to Mieko. All she ever does now is take care of these flowers or is in her room with Momo. Sometimes I just want to barge into her room to make sure she isn't hurting herself. I have to trust her though. I know she's not that kind of person.

It's dark outside. I sit next to Mieko and watch the flower bloom.

"Coooool!" I say.

Mieko laughs slightly, and smiles at me.

"This flower only blooms at night. It's one of my favorites. But my absolute favorite is the carnation."

"Peach ones?"

"Naturally."

"I'm glad you're actually enjoying something instead of moping around the house like some other people I know."

"It's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep. Do me a favor and tell Emiko and Riiko to meet me here tomorrow. I'm going to take them out to some place special since it's our birthday. Okay?"

"No problem!"

We both get up off the ground. Mieko leaves for her room while I go find Emiko and Riiko. I find Riiko on the couch reading a book…for once in her life. I sit next to her. When I do, Emiko and Gaara enter the room. Ah. They are making my life so much easier by coming to me.

"Hey, um meet Mieko in the gardens tomorrow morning. She said she's going to take you guys out since it's your guy's birthday." I tell them.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" I hear Gaara ask Emiko.

"Yeah…20 years old…Kind of makes me feel old. Wait. I haven't heard you mention your birthday. I'm not older then you am I?"

"No…I actually had my birthday a month or two ago."

"You never told anyone? We could have celebrated…"

"Eh. I didn't really see the point. But, we could celebrate yours instead."

"You guys talk a lot." Riiko said.

The two of them just glared at her and retreated back to their room. I'm not really tired, so I'll just stay with Riiko!

"Since when do you read books?"

"Since Kitami left. It's her diary from when she was younger. Man, it's hilarious." Riiko answered.

"Ohh. I wanna read!" I lean over to find a hand drawn picture of her and my aunt and uncle. He he. She's not a very great artist.

X x x x x x x X

Kankuro's PoV

It's been a day since Kitami left, and I miss her already. Actually, I missed her right when she walked out the door. She better be okay…I can't really imagine life without her now. It's weird. Not only that, we're having a kid. If something happens to Kitami, the child is also affected. If she or the kid gets hurt I'm going to…um, haven't decided. Maybe I should just go talk to Gaara. I haven't talked to him in a while. As if he heard me, Gaara walks in my room.

"Hey. I was just gonna go over to talk to you. What's up little brother?"

"Don't call me little. Emiko fell asleep, so now I have this thing following me everywhere." I look at this 'thing' that he refers to. It's just Yuki.

"You call Yuki a 'thing'?"

"What else am I supposed to call it?"

"How about you stop referring Yuki as 'it' and 'thing', and start using her name…does Emiko know that you call Yuki a 'thing'?

"…"

"Haha. Didn't think so. So what's up?"

"It's Emiko's birthday tomorrow. She's going with her sisters to celebrate, but I want to do something for her."

"Since when have you become so romanti-"

"I just want to do something for her okay? I mean, she is going to be my wife soon right? Might as well get used to it…"

"Why don't you just get her something, or I don't know, when she comes back, take her someplace."

"We'll see I guess…I'm going to go back now. You've officially bored me to well tiredness."

I smile. He has become happier in my eyes, and I have that future wife of his to thank…

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I wake up to see Gaara come through the door. I sit up groggily.

"Did I wake you?" he asks me.

"Not really…" I rub my eyes and yawn. Yeah, I can have manners too. He sits down next to me.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

I turn to look at him. Did Gaara just ask me what I wanted for my birthday?

"Um…you don't have to get me something. But…hm. Oh! I saw this nice ring downtown. It reminds me of my grandmother on my dad's side. Since she had a ring like the one I saw. She was buried with it though…you could get me the ring if you really want to get me something. But, you really don't have to…" My site is blurry and it's dark. But I can still see Gaara smile through all of the darkness.

I look back in front of me and see Yuki at the foot of the bed. I smile at her. She's been with me all my life. I have always considered her birthday the same as mine. Note to self: get something for Yuki.

I feel something touch my cheek. Then something wraps around my waist. "The ring is yours…" I feel Gaara's warmth around me. I never thought the road to married life felt this great. I smile at Gaara and kiss him.

X x x x x x x X

Next Morning

Riiko's PoV

The brightness wakes me up in the morning. I feel old. I'm 20…ugh. Oh well. It's my birthday! I've always enjoyed this day with my two older sisters they're only like a couple minutes older then me. Man…. I wake up and go into the conjoining bathroom to get ready. I find a summer dress hanging on my dresser. It's a pastel blue halter. Cute and simple. I get dressed and head out my bedroom door.

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I wake up a little earlier then usual. Gaara is still asleep; his arm is still around my waist, so I carefully remove it. I'm still tired, but drag myself out anyways. On my way to my bathroom, I find a pastel purple halter summer dress. What the heck? When did that get there? Oh well, to tired. I have to get ready to meet my other two younger sisters…jeez, why so early in the morning!

X x x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

They better get here, or I'm going to get Tamu for this. I ask her to do one thing for me and she can't even do th-.

"What's with the dresses Mieko?" I turn around to find Emiko and Riiko wearing the dresses I left. I myself am wearing a pastel green halter summer dress. The dresses have teardrop patterns from the waist down going diagonal in their originating colors. I bought them especially for today.

I smile. "Mom used to dress up the same on our birthday's when we were younger. I just wanted to continue tradition!"

Emiko yawns. "What tradition? Let's just go before I decide to go back to bed."

I lead the to of them through town and out into the forest.

"Are we going to be okay?" Riiko asks.

"Don't worry Riiko! We kick ass." Emiko says.

"Not in dresses we don't…"

We walk further, taking turns, and crosses. I finally reach the place. It's gated with a lock. I take out a key and smile. I turn to both of them before I unlock the door.

"I've been working on this for 10 years. This," I say as I unlock the door and open it. "Is what the fantastic result is."

Inside, there are fields covered with hundreds and thousands of every flower possible. A small house is out there in the middle. We walk along the pathway to it. On the way, I see my two sisters marvel at the site. Hills, trees, and flowers are everywhere.

"Do you own this land?" I hear Riiko ask.

I nod. "I've spent half of my life doing this. I made everything here. I'm actually quite proud of myself."

"Mieko, this is amazing! Does anyone else know about it?" Emiko asks.

"Nope, well besides dad. He built the house. Besides him, you two are the first to visit. I never told or talked about this place to anyone."

"Not even Shino?" Riiko asks. Emiko hits her behind the head. I hear her whisper, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shino…I haven't seen him in a couple of days. Today would have been our…fifth…sixth…seventh anniversary? I don't remember, but lately I don't remember a lot of things. My sisters are still bickering, so I quietly walk off the path out into my flowerbeds. I sit in my favorite flowers, carnations. It's been my favorite flower since Shino gave one to me on our first anniversary. It was funny. It was the first time I've ever seen him blush.

"STUPID!"

"IDIOT!"

I can still hear my two sisters yelling…they sure fight a lot. I turn back to see them having a glaring contest. Emiko blinks.

"Ha! I win!"

"I let you win."

"Sure…"

I smile and whistle. Momo comes from god knows where. That's what I love about her. She'll always come no matter when or where I am.

"Happy birthday, Mieko!"

I grin. I also love her because she talks. "Thank you Momo-chan."

Momo fly's around me a couple of minutes, and then shrinks to the size of a normal butterfly. I hold out my finger so she can land on it.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Momo says.

"I'm fine. I'm just…tired."

X x x x x x x X

Shino's PoV

I walk along the streets aimlessly. It's what I've been doing since 12:00 midnight. Looking at the sun, I determine that it's about 8:30. I can't figure out why I keep thinking about her, about what happened. After the incident, I told Hinata to leave. I haven't seen her since. I sigh. It's not like I'd want to anyways. We're not together! But then…why do I still feel so guilty? I want to go see Mieko. Although, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to see me. It's her birthday, our would be sixth anniversary. I stop in front of an all to familiar flower shop and walk in. There at the counter, I see Ino and Sakura talking.

"Shino! I was wondering when you would come in. Seeing you walk pass by this place a million times, is well kind of…anyways, let me guess, a peach carnation?"

"Make it six today."

"Six? Wow. Usually it's just one for your anniversary, what happened?"

"You didn't hear Ino?" Sakura asks.

"Hear what?"

"Mieko and Shino had a fight…"

I stand there confused. I don't think Mieko told her about that. I didn't tell her about it. So…

"Hinata told me."

Bingo. I'm going to have to talk to her later.

"Shino…what did you do? You two were like perfect! I mean, I can't imagine life without you two together anymore!" Ino said.

"Ino…I just need the flowers, please. I need to make it up to here. …No matter what…"

Ino prepares the carnations for me. I pay, say my good-byes, and leave for the Fukuda house.

Couple minutes later

I knock on the door to be greeted by Akemi.

"Shino? What are you doing here?"

"Give these to Mieko please. I have to go now but, tell her I AM coming back."

She stands there confused. She smiles and says goodbye. I turn to leave, only to be stopped by a voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I turn to see a not to happy Tamu. Kiba is behind her trying to pull her back.

"Tamu…calm down. I'm sure he just wanted to say sorry!" I hear Kiba whisper to her. "Hey man!"

I nod at him.

"Sorry isn't good enough…" Tamu whispers fiercely back.

I look at her. I can tell that she is upset with me. I can only imagine what I've done to Mieko.

"Tamu! Let me talk to him. I'm afraid you're going to kill him."

"Your damn right I'm going to kill him! Let me go."

Kiba scoots in front of Tamu and shuts the door in her face. She yells, and Kiba runs past me.

"Dude, if you want to die, then keep standing there."

I run after him.

"GOD DAMNIT KIBA!" I hear Tamu scream.

He laughs. "I LOVE YOU TOO TAMU!" He keeps running until we both hear a 'thud'.

"Oh crap. Um, I don't want to get hurt, so I'm just going to keep running…" Kiba says. I think he's afraid of her.

"Great way to be a man Kiba! Running away from your girlfriend."

We look to our left to find one of the most annoying people I've ever met. Naruto.

"Shut up…What are you doing here?"

"I'm walking?"

"…" I stand there. When I start to walk away, the two catch up.

"So where are we headed?" Kiba asks.

"Hinata's place." I answer.

"Why?"

"You know Shino…she said that you and Mieko weren't together anymore." Naruto said.

"That's why." I say.

"Oh…"

X x x x x x x X

Oooooooh. What's going to happen next? I don't know. Or do I?

I listen to songs while I write my chapters…so I've decided that I am going to list the song or songs that I listen to while writing. I have a whole playlist dedicated to writing this story. I get most of my inspiration from songs that I listen to. So today's song is:

Animal I Have Become (Main Version) By: Three Days Grace.

Next update…not sure.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	12. Chapter 12

Well now…I have found out that I have a lot of free time on my hands lately. So! I am writing another chapter for all you good people who review.

I re-read all of my chapters, and I find all of these errors and stuff. Gosh, so then I spent a lot of time going back and replacing. Some info doesn't make sense, so I'm going to have to go back to change them.

Okay! Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 12

Emiko's PoV

I'm tired, my throat hurts from yelling at Riiko all day, and my arm is sore from when Mieko hit me. Who knew she could hit so hard? Well, anyways, as I TRY to relax on the hill covered on flower, Riiko is complaining about how she's only a few minutes younger then Mieko and I. She always complains every year. It gets annoying.

"Riiko, it's not like we consider that you're ten years younger." I hear Mieko say.

"You sure act like you're ten years younger though." I say.

Mieko hits me again. Jeez, someone is in a bad mood.

"Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because I can. I'm not Mimi or Riiko who are afraid to hit you."

"Hey! It's not that I'm afraid…"

"Sure."

The three of us sit in comfortable silence while Yuki, Ichigo, and Momo run or fly around us. They are really hyper today. Mieko sits up.

"I'll be right back…"

Riiko and I look at her confused. Riiko shrugs and I close my eyes. This has got to be one of the best birthday's I've ever had.

X x x x x x x X

Shino's PoV

"Kiba, why are you so annoying?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not annoying, you are."

"You're both annoying…" we all turn to see Shikamaru with Mimi.

"Hi!"

I wince. Mimi is really loud today…

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asks the stupidest questions ever.

"…We're walking. I'm taking Mimi out to have lunch with me."

"Man you're boring…." Next thing I know, Naruto is on the floor. :cough: I think Mimi just punched him. Okay, this is boring. I wonder if they'll notice that I'm walking away…

Yup. I'm doomed. We all say our good-byes, and walk towards the Huuyga mansion. When we get there, we see Hinata about to leave.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto greets.

She looks up. "Na-Naruto!" She then stands up straight, blushes, and looks away. Naruto has this stupid look on his face.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you."

She looks up at me. She smiles and leads us inside the place. We walk past the training area to see Neji and, wait…Akemi? I see that Kiba looks confused as well.

"Uh…Akemi, how did you get here before us…?" Kiba asks.

"Hm? What are you talking about…I've been here the whole day."

"You can't be in two places at once!"

"Oh! You must have seen Fuyu instead of me. I told her to walk around the place as me for the day. Since I'm not really supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be watching Tamu…"

"Why?"

"Because she can't take care of herself? I don't know ask my parents. Anyways, I would gladly appreciate it if you didn't tell my parents I was here. Thanks!"

Everyone stares at her. All she does is sip her tea, totally oblivious to that she has made everyone feel uncomfortable. Especially Neji, who is currently shaking his head.

"Akemi…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…" Neji looks back at us and shrugs.

We follow Hinata into the living room. All of us take a seat. The four of sit in complete silence until Naruto breaks it.

"How did I get dragged into this?"

"You tagged along stupid." Kiba comments.

I stare at Hinata. Then I ask, "Hinata, why did you tell people that Mieko and I were done, through, finished? Also, how many people did you tell?" Why she would tell people this I do not know.

"Well…I…you didn't want people to know?"

"Of course not!" I stand up looking at her furiously. I know it doesn't sound like me, but I lost something very important to me. "Why would I want you to tell people?"

By now, Neji and Akemi have entered the room astonished. Kiba and Naruto are still, looking at the floor.

"Shino…are you okay?" Akemi looks at me worried. I look at her then at the floor. My outburst has ended and I excuse myself. Kiba and Naruto follow me out excusing themselves as well. I walk out of the front yard to see her. She's walking with her two sisters smiling. Kiba and Naruto stop behind me. Thank god for Naruto for being the most talkative person I know.

"Hey you three!"

All of them look up and grin.

X x x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

I smile to see Kiba, Naruto, and Shino. Of course I know that I'm not ready to be around him, I have my sisters with me. Plus, it's not like I'm never going to talk to him again. He just stands there with his hands in his pockets. I know he's staring at me. It makes me nervous and I shuffle a little. I look away to see the other four walking back towards my family's house. Shino grabs my arm, but I don't do anything. I've just gotten so used to his touch that I can't do anything.

"I need to talk to you." He whispers to me.

I look at him confused. I open my mouth to say something but close it and keep walking with him besides me.

When we arrive at the house, I go to my room. I open my door to find peach carnation petals fluttering around my room, littering my bed and floor, and six full bloomed in a crystal vase. Momo and many other butterflies go across my room to make the petals flutter over my room. The window is open, and I see my white curtains blow freely. The sunlight gives my room a heaven like effect. I cover my mouth and start to cry. Why would he do this for me? Two arm wrap around me. I close my eyes trying to figure it out. I smile non-the less and turn in his arms. I can see Shino give me a small smile.

"Happy anniversary…" He whispers to me.

I smile at him and whisper back, "Happy anniversary."

I could forgive him. I would have never been able to forget him. I can forgive, but I can never forget. His emotions, face, expression, and love have permanently embedded themselves in my heart.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

I sit on the edge of the bed glaring at Yuki. This thing, I mean wolf…jeez, has been following me the entire day. I don't see what's fun about following me around all day. The door opens and I see Emiko smiling. She walks around the bed and climbs up on her bed. She comes up behind me and latches her arms around my neck.

"You're choking me." I say.

"I know."

I smirk. I flip over onto the bed so that she is under me.

"Choking people isn't nice."

"Just like I've asked a million people, I'm going to ask you. Do you think I'm a nice person?"

"No. Nice people don't choke other people. They also don't draw on people's faces when they are resting."

"I told you I was bored!"

"Are you stupid then? SMART people don't draw on other people's faces when they're bored."

"Are you calling me stupid…?"

"Maybe."

I see her smirk. She pushes me off and flips so that she is now on top of me. She sits up so that her knees are on either side of my stomach. My smirk disappears when I feel her hands going up my shirt.

"Smart people wouldn't let other people arouse or take advantage of them."

Oh, this girl's good.

X x x x x x x X

Tamu's PoV

I sit on my bedroom floor playing with Miko and Kumo. I love them sooo much! My door opens and Kiba sticks his head him. I reach over and throw a pillow at his head. I grin. He comes over to sit next to me and grabs me and hugs me.

"It's interesting that you would throw a pillow at me."

What's so interesting about that? Oh well.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just think it's interesting. He is now sitting across from me. He grins and leans over to kiss me on my forehead.

"Guess what." He asks me.

"What?" I'm not really paying attention until I hear what he is about to tell me.

"Mieko and Shino are together again!"

I look up at him with my eyebrows arched.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I just saw them together?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"I don't know?"

My door flings open to see a worn out Akemi.

"Good, you're okay."

"Huh?" I look at her like she's crazy.

"I was supposed to be watching you."

"I'm 17…I don't need a babysitter, thank you though."

"Gosh, well tell that to your aunt. My mom told me not to leave you alone. But I still left."

"Where'd you go?"

We all hear a new voice.

"Hey, you know, I think this place got bigger the last time I was here." We see Neji looking around the hallway.

"You went to go see Neji?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time you went to the Hyuuga place?

"No…"

"Exactly."

"Huh? I don't get it. You sounded like Mieko just then. It's scary…"

"Well, Mieko's a very scary person."

We laugh.

"I'm a very what!"

Uh oh…busted.

"We didn't say anything." I tell her.

"Oh sure. You said I was ugly."

"No, I said you were scary!"

"You said you didn't say anything."

"But…oh forget it…"

I see Mieko grin. She walks out of my room with her hand in Shino's. If that guy makes Mieko sad again. I'm going to kick his ass.

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I'm just about to fall asleep when someone shakes me awake. I hit them, but they hit me back. I sit up and yell, "What!"

Gaara sits there stupidly with something behind his back. He smirks and still doesn't do anything.

"Okay…well if you're just going to sit there, then I'm going back to sleep."

"Give me your hand and close your eyes."

Instead of closing my eyes, I roll them. But I still listen. I stick my hand out and close my eyes. I feel something cold on my ring finger.

"Now turn around."

I listen obediently and turn my back to him. He lifts my hair and puts something around my neck.

He leans in towards me and whispers, "You can open your eyes now." His breath tickles my neck and ears. When I open my eyes, I find on my finger a white gold band with what looks like a 1kt diamond. On the sides, there are two small black hearts. I go to a mirror and see a necklace on me. The chain was also white gold and had a black heart crystal pendent with a diamond heart inside.

I go back to my bed where Gaara is sitting and tackle him. I'm now on top of him smiling. I can tell that he's surprised by my attack but smirks.

"Is that all you got?"

I lean over and kiss him. He flips over so that I'm on the bottom.

"I would say 'thank you' but I was kind of expecting this."

"Ha. You're just lucky."

"Or special."

"How about both…"

"Fine by me!"

I see him smile and he kisses my forehead.

X x x x x x x X

Wheee.

My friend was bugging me to update this story, so I am! You can thank her that this chapter is up:

I don't know when the next chapter will be up…but I'll get to it as soon as possible!

Nooo song this chappie!

Reviews?

Thanks,

Chocoboba.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since forever…it's just I've been busy with school. I'll try to update more often if I can.

Anyways…I'm updating now because of a friend who keeps bugging me to update:pp so thank my friend!

Now let's begin…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 13

Everyone is sitting in the living room lazily, when someone crashes through the door.

Kankuro's PoV

My god…doesn't anyone knock anymore? We all turn to see the person panting. Well…it's Kari, so I guess she doesn't need to knock. She broke the door down though. Everyone looks at her expectantly. Kaki notices that she is panicked and has been crying.

"Kari? What happened?"

"Kitami…she…was…I don't know! She's in the hospital right now. They say she was attacked…but we don't really know what happened. Someone found her unconscious. I went to go see her…and…she doesn't look that good."

I look at Kari with shock clearly evident. I can't believe this…Kitami was attacked!

"Wait, what about the baby?" I ask.

She looks down and turns away. "They can't tell what's going to happen…they're just hoping that she doesn't miscarry." We all hear her whisper.

Everyone is standing there in silence.

I feel hopeless knowing I can't do anything to help her. I want to see her. No, I _need_ to see her. I walk out of the place to clear my head. I walk along and the next thing I know, I'm in front of the hospital. I go inside and ask for Kitami's room.

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I am scared now. I can't believe that she's hurt. The last time she had to go to the hospital because she was hurt was when she was 13! I have to sit down. I'm shocked beyond imagination. I'm not scared for only Kitami, but for my unborn niece. If Kitami's miscarries…I don't know what will happen. She fell in love with her child the moment she found out she was going to have one. Sure it's only been a few months…but she already prepared everything for the baby.

Everyone is still very quiet. It seems like they're thinking the same thing as I am…Why and Who would do this…

I stand up and walk to my room. This silence is killing me. I'm about to close the door, but a hand stops it. I look behind me to see Gaara holding the door open. I smile softly and sit down on my bed. He sits besides me and holds my hand. The bed starts to shake behind us and we find Yuki jumping. If only she understood the situation huh.

I lay back with Gaara's hand still wrapped around mine. I close my eyes telling myself that Kitami will be fine. She'll be okay. The baby will be healthy, and everything will go back to normal.

"You okay?" I hear Gaara ask me.

I open my eyes to see him look at me with a hint of genuine concern.

"She'll be okay right? She's going to come home anytime now right?" I whisper.

He just stares at me and pulls me up. I hug him and my composure starts to break down. Tears fall from my eyes and I break down completely.

"It's not fair…"

"Hm? What's not?"

"She's in the hospital! She's a soon to be mother too! She should be home resting. Getting ready for the baby. Who cares if it's still months away." I say in between sobs.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

All I can do is let her cry. I sit on her bed holding her. She sobs start to die down and she eventually falls asleep. I tell that annoying little thing…I mean Yuki…to stop jumping around. I lay Emiko on the bed. A few strands of hair went astray and I tuck them behind her ear.

I lie down beside her and watch her sleep. I grow tired and fall asleep myself. Only one thing remains in my head before I fall asleep: How is Kankuro taking this…

X x x x x x x X

Well this is REALLY short. But I wanted to post something. I'll get another chapter up soon since this was so short. Anyways please review!

Song: Little Sky great song

Oh! I'm thinking of writing another story…but not on Naruto. It's on Prince of Tennis, so when and if it comes up, please read and review!

Thanks,

Chocoboba.


	14. Chapter 14

Heyyy everybody…sorry that I'm not updating as fast. But now that it is summer, I should be able to more often if I feel like writing. :pp

Oh and I'm sorry that the last chapter was really short.

Sad note: No one has really been reviewing lately…it makes me sad. I know that not all of you have time to read but ya… :

I estimate about 5 more chapters…more or less.

Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Hospital Kitami's PoV

I wake up tiredly with every part of my body aching. Something grabs me and holds on to me tightly. I look over and see Kankuro hugging me. I smile but it fades quickly as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I yell and a doctor comes in quickly. The doctor tells me to just calm down and take deep breaths. I start to calm down but the pain does not subside. Kankuro looks at me worried but I give him a small smile telling him not to worry. After a few more moments, the pain goes away and I relax.

Something crawls in my lap, and I see Mamo settling down. She yawns slightly and starts to fall asleep. I sit up straight and smile at her. I feel warmth on my hand and I look up to see Kankuro holding it.

"Hi…" I say weakly.

"Hey…you feeling okay?"

"Somewhat." I yawn and close my eyes slightly.

Just then the door opens and I see Kari with…wait. Is that Kakashi?

"Hey! We just wanted to see how you were doing. And to tell you that you're going to be here for a while since they need to make sure the baby is okay."

"Sure…um, yeah."

"Is that all you have to say to the only sister that came to visit you?"

"Actually…yeah."

Kari glares at me and drags Kakashi to a seat.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him wondering why out of all the people he would come visit.

"Your sister made me come."

"Ah. Well thanks for coming." I say.

"No problem."

I yawn once more and lay down. My hand still in Kankuro's, I start to drift asleep when the door opens again with a loud bang. I sit straight up panting slightly. I glare at whoever is at the door to find practically my whole family.

A little girl runs up to me and hands me a drawing.

"Why thank you Sakime-chan."

She grins and picks up the now roaming panda.

I look up and see everyone crowd around me.

"It's called personal space people."

"Psh. You have the whole bed to yourself. And you're telling me about personal space. Look at me! Tamu, Riiko, Mimi, and Kari are so fat I can't breath!" Emiko states.

I start to laugh as all the above stated give a deadly glare at Emiko. For sure she's going to get it later from Riiko.

"Well, how are feeling?" Mieko asks me in this motherly tone. It scares me. I'm supposed to be the older one. Mieko and her stupid matureness.

"I guess I'm okay. I'm just hoping the little person inside me is okay."

"What happened?" Someone asks.

I think hard, but don't seem to remember. A lot could have happened, but I don't remember one thing.

"I really don't remember. All I know is that I was on my way home, and then I ended up here."

"How long are you going to be here?" Emiko asks me.

"Ask know-it-all over there. She said I was going to be here a while but I don't know how long."

"Know-it-all? How in the hell did I get that name?"

"I don't know. I just thought it fit you well." I grin at Kari.

She rolls her eyes and says, "They think she'll be here about a month and a half more or less."

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

"A freaking month and a half!" I yell.

"More or less." Tamu finishes.

I roll my eyes at her and ell everyone that I'm going to get some air.

Outside

I take a deep breath and smell a light sakura flower fragrance. I see a tree nearby and sit under the shady part.

"Hey."

I jump and look on the other side of the tree. I find Gaara leaning against it casually. Smug bastard. I smirk.

"I thought you were inside."

He looks at me. "I've been here the entire time."

"Oh…"

He comes around and sits next to me.

"How long is she going to be in the hospital?"

"A freaking month and a half."

"More or less!" Tamu shouts from the window.

I glare at her and throw whatever it is I picked up. But she ducks and I 'accidentally' hit someone else.

"Ow! God damnit Emiko!"

Um…yeah…I hit Kitami. My bad. You wouldn't think that whatever I threw would hit her since everyone was crowding around her.

"If she's going to be there for a month and a half…more or less…then she'll still make the wedding." Gaara tells me.

I look over at him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm stuck taking care of Mamo-chan."

"Can't you ask Mieko to watch it?"

"You mean her. Gosh…you and your habit of calling LIVING animals 'it' or 'thing'."

"It's not a bad habit."

"But it's not a good one either."

I close my eyes and take another deep breath. I imagine a little girl walking around the house and then disappear. I open my eyes quickly and I feel tears rolls down my cheeks. Gaara notices and rubs them away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

I think. I could barely remember that little girl. I don't even know why I'm crying.

"Nothings wrong." I say to him, giving him a small smile.

He looks at me and shrugs. He stands up and holds his hands out to me. I take them curiously and he walks into the busy streets.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Just wait."

"Okay, but if you make me walk to far I'm going to start complaining."

"That's fine. You won't have to walk that far anyways."

X x x x x x x X

All they do is walk, talk, argue, the good stuff. Yeah…but guess where they end up.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

"Why the hell are we back at the hospital?" Emiko asks me.

"I just felt like walking around. I never told you that we were going someplace else."

"You're telling me that you couldn't walk on your own?"

"I didn't want to seem like a loner…"

"You've got to be kidding me. I walked for how long just so YOU wouldn't seem like a loner…"

"Yup. Relax. It's not like just walked. I mean look, you bought what?"

"Stuff…"

"Excuse me, but I didn't just buy you 'stuff'."

"That's not the point. Next time I'm not getting up unless you tell me where we going or what we are doing."

Emiko sits back down under the shady tree. I can tell she's not happy with me. I sit next to her. She looks away from me, but I grab her chin to make her look at me.

"I'm sorry…"

"Really?"

"No." I say and smirk. In a few moments I'm going to regret it.

1…2…3…

And she hits me. Now my shoulder hurts. It's all a price to pay…

X x x x x x x X

Whee…chapter 14 is DONE!

It's longer then chapter 13 so yeah.

PLEASE review. I probably won't update if I only get 2 reviews for a chapter. I made last time an exception only because it was so short. So please review, and make me happy. :

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

Wow…I hope I get 50 reviews…I'm sooo close…I'm at 49 at this point!

You all make me soo happy:)

Look Tamu! I'm updating! Aren't you proud of meee? Yes…you must all thank my friend for making me update! Haha.

Well! Here's chapter 15…ENJOYYY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 15

Emiko's PoV

It's been 3 months since the family's first visit to Kitami. We are all happy to know that she and the little one are healthy and fine now.

I walk lazily up the streets towards the hospital to take Kitami home. I finger the heart necklace that I have worn everyday since I got it. I turn my head to Gaara who is listening to Kankuro who is besides him talk nonstop. I turn to face forward again, but I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Help me…he's killing my ears." Gaara whispers.

"He's your brother…your problem."

I see him glare at me and I just smile.

Our day is getting close. It's kind of nerve wrecking. Only a month and a half away. You wouldn't believe how many times it been postponed to a later date. It's ridiculous.

Gaara's arm is still around my shoulders so now it looks like Kankuro is talking to himself. It's actually funny. Who knew a soon-to-be father would act like this. I laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your brother. He just keeps talking…he won't be quiet."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you two even listening!"

"Of course we're listening!" I answer him.

"What did I just say?"

"Um…"

"Something about his kid's name." Gaara whispers.

"Something about your child's name?"

"…"

"You were obviously not listening since I was talking about how ugly you were."

He started laughing. Oh he is sooo going to regret that. Gaara raises his eyebrows and steps away from me. The guy's smart. I like that. Okay, off topic. I was just thinking about a way to kill Kankuro and make it seem like an accident.

Kankuro took the hint that I was going to bury him alive…since Gaara told him…but still. He stops laughing slowly. Then starts to laugh again. This guy has like a death wish or something.

I punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach.

Bang!

Oh…I think I kicked him to hard…he went through a gate…

And I'm off!

I'm running straight for the hospital. I look back to find Gaara standing there smirking. I stop. Kankuro gets up and glares at me. Psh. I didn't do anything. Why is he glaring at me!

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

Well…she actually kicked him through a gate. I find that funny in a way. But she better be careful. You never know if he'll put something in her food now. I stand here looking at her while waiting for my brother to get up.

"That bit-"

I hit him in the head.

"Don't."

"…"

"She broke the gate."

"Technically, you did. She just helped."

"Whatever."

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG!" I sigh and start walking to the woman I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with. I shake my head. What am I going to do…

I catch up to her only to find her pissed off once again. What happened this time…?

"I know you have a short temper…but why is it especially short today?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a short temper!"

"…"

"OH MY GOD KANKURO! HURRY UP! WE ARE GOING TO DITCH YOU IF DO NOT GET HERE IN LIKE TEN SECONDS!"

"See…"

"He's just like sitting there."

"Well you did run pretty far. And he's walking…not sitting."

I turn to see her already walking ahead of us. I roll my eyes and catch up to her.

X x x x x x x X

(Hospital) Kitami's PoV

I sigh. I'm sooo tired. I didn't get any sleep last night since it's now uncomfortable to lie on my back. I can't lay on my sides or on my stomach…so I'm stuck with the back…

It's not like I'm fat…okay fine, I'll admit that I'm fat... Although you would be fat to if you were about 6 months pregnant.

I make a face. The door opens and I see my doctor come in.

"Some people are here to take you home Kitami."

"Thanks."

She smiles and leaves the room so the three people behind her could walk in.

I sit on the hospital bed and greet them.

"Are you ready? I left Tamu and Mimi with Mieko. They're going to drive her to insanity."

I smile at them pack the rest of my stuff.

"Is it just me or is Aunty Kitami getting fatter?"

I turn around to see four more people in the doorway: Sakime, Mieko, Tamu, and Akemi.

"Sakime…that wasn't very nice." Mieko tells her.

"But she IS getting fatter. You can't blame her!" Tamu comments.

I walk over and hit her in the head.

"Wait…I thought that you were with Mimi…" Emiko asks Mieko and Tamu.

"Mimi left with what's-his-face. And Kaki made us watch Sakime while she and Iruka went someplace." Tamu explains. "I don't know where Akemi came from though."

"Mieko invited me."

"Sure…"

"She's right. I didn't want to be left alone with you. I needed at least one respectable person here."

"…You're mean…"

"No. I'm just truthful."

"Let's just get going. If I stay here any longer, I'll go crazy."

I walk out the door and head back home with everyone else behind me. I feel a little hand wrap around mine as I walk. I look besides me to see Sakime giving me a toothy grin. One of the true joys of being a mother.

X x x x x x x X

(House) Kitami's PoV…still…

I walk inside the house exhausted. I go straight to my bed and lay down on it. Kankuro walks in and lies down next to me. I smile.

"I missed my bed…"

"I'm sure you did."

He sits up and leans forward. I see him grab Mamo, who is just waking up from her nap. I grin and grab her from him. I put her down on my stomach and she slides down onto my lower chest. I grab her and put her back in her little spot.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Hm…?" He murmurs. He's falling asleep.

I sit up. "What are we going to name her?"

He sits up and faces me. "I don't know…we'll decide when she's actually here."

I yawn and lay back down.

"Sure…"

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

I walk into Emiko's room to see her asleep. I smile slightly. But it changes to an evil smirk. Pay back…

I grab a pen off of a desk and take the cap off. I climb on the bed next to her and draw a smiling face on her right cheek. I then draw a cloud with a small happy face on it. I grin. I'm actually good at drawing believe it or not. Unlike Emiko's crappy excuse of a heart.

When I am done, I put the pen back and go back on the bed. That thing is staring at me…I mean wolf…whatever. Like someone can actually remember what** it's** called. Hm…I wonder if it can talk…if so…then I'm in big trouble. Oh well. She would have known it was me.

I lay down on the bed and turn my head to see Emiko breathing softly. I look at her cheek and smile. If you ask me, I would say that she looks more attractive with the drawings on her cheek. She yawns and starts to wake up.

Well, that's my cue to start leaving if I want to live.

Before I leave, I kiss her forehead and she returns it by smiling. Haha. That smile won't be there for long. I get up and leave. Before I close the door, I see Yuki gets Emiko's attention and points to the full-body mirror.

I swear…that thing hates me. It's like she WANTS me to get hurt. I close the door and start walking down the hall. After a few seconds, I hear a loud scream. I casually walk into the living room to see Mieko's shocked face and Kari who fell out of the chair. Tamu looks at me like she knows what I did.

"What?"

"What did you do…?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…"

We all turn our heads towards the sound of what sounds like a stampede. Emiko appears in the doorway, looking like she is ready to kill someone.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!**"

Well…she's obviously the one person you do not want to piss off.

"Two words…Pay and Back."

"Well…now it won't come off for a few days." She gives me the most deadly glare I've seen.

"Really? Why is that?"

She tells me to come with her. I know it's not very smart when you follow someone who wants to rip your head off, but I had a good feeling. I guess so did everyone else since they followed.

We all walk into the room and see that Emiko is pointing to the pen that I drew with.

"S-H-A-R-P-I-E…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU USED SHARPIE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" While Tamu is laughing her head off, I count my blessings.

"To make things fair, I decided that I am going to draw on your face too. I'm just deciding what…I know!"

She grabs the pen and draws something on my cheek. I probably shouldn't have let her draw on my cheek, but I once heard that a couple is supposed to share pain and joy. I see her smile widely. Everyone else around me starts to laugh but tries to hold it in. I walk to a mirror and my jaw drops.

On my cheek are a small bunny and a smiling sun. Flowers are around the bunny.

Joy my ass…

X x x x x x x X

Kinda long. :D

Anyways, so ya, what do you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter?

I post another story, so if you have time, please read and review that one. It's not doing to good…you don't really have to read if you don't want. Only if you have time. But **please** read and review?

Reviews make me update faster and make me happyyy!

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	16. Chapter 16

I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LOOONG TIME.

So…I'm here, sitting my ass down to write for you great people!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

Mwahahahaha it's baby timeee!

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 16

Kitami's PoV

Well…it's been eight months already…

"KITAMI!"

I hear Kankuro call my name through the hall.

"Come here. I have to tell you something."

"What is it Kankuo. I shouldn't be walking all over the place you know…"

I get up and walk with him anyways. For being eight months pregnant I'm actually fit. Of course, it runs in the family.

We walk in the living room and I see my whole family sitting, standing, or yeah…

"We have decided the name of the baby!" Kankuro tells me.

I raise my eyebrows, "who the hell is 'we' might I ask?"

"All of us stupid." I look over and see Emiko leaning her back against the wall.

"Did you just call me 'stupid'?"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"Then don't ask."

"Don't get cocky with me young lady!"

"You're like mom…"

Tamu gasps. "Ohhh, Kitami, are you going to take that!"

"Why are you acting like that's an offense Tamu?"

"I…don't know…"

"Anyways," Mieko breaks in, "People here are just trying to piss you off. I told them that you've always wanted to name your first child Nanao."

"How do you remember that! I said that like 10 years ago." I ask startled. My gosh…I didn't even remember…

"I just have great memory."

"Sure…"

I watch everybody talk about whatever and I feel the baby kick me. I sit down and smile. It seems like everything is normal.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro says sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look tired."

"I am a little tired. My stomach feels funny."

I feel the baby kick again. It gets harder every time she kicks me. I take in deep breaths. My vision becomes blurred and my hearing impaired. I start to panic and it everything goes black.

X x x x x x x X

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the hospital. I sit up and see Kankuro sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You're awake!"

"What happened?"

He looks at me with a goofy expression.

"Well, um…you're in labor."

"Huh?"

He sighs. "It's time to have the baby."

"But I passed out…is that normal?" I ask. Shortly after I feel a sharp pain.

"Apparently, the same thing happened to your mom when she was in labor with you."

I calm down after a while and stare at him.

"You mean it's genetic? Every time I have a kid, I'm going to pass out, and that's how you can tell I'm in labor!"

"I don't think that's how it works…the baby puts to much pressure on you physically and mentally."

"You sound like my psychologist…" I comment.

"You have a psychologist…?"

"NO! I meant that you sound like A psychologist. Hehe…" I laugh nervously. I seriously don't have a psychologist people…

The door opens and my doctor comes in.

"It should be about time. How are you feeling."

"I feel pain in my stomach constantly…so I'm in hell."

The doctor laughs. "If you think that hurts…then well, let's not ruin it."

My eyes widen. Now I'm freaked out.

"No no, it's fine. Let's ruin it. It really hurts THAT much!"

"Of course not." My doctor says, but she turns her back to me and laughs evilly.

I think to myself 'What the hell is with this doctor?'

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I yawn and lay my head down on Gaara's shoulder.

"How long does it freaking take to deliver a baby!" I ask fustrated.

"Days…" Kaki says.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Tamu asks, surprised.

I stare at her like she's the stupidest person in the world. I seriously think that someone might have dropped her when she was younger…

"Of course I'm serious!" Kaki continues.

"Wait…you're serious?" This time I'm the stupid one.

"Are you stupid?" Gaara asks me.

"No…"

"I'm was kidding. I don't know how long it will take. It shouldn't take more then a day though. I think if it did, then something is wrong. For me, I think it took 12 hours…right, Iruka?"

"I don't remember. For sure it was long. It was one of the most boring days I've ever had." Iruka admits.

I get up and stretch.

"I'm going to walk around for a while. Come with me." I indicate towards Gaara.

"I don't want to."

"Don't be a lazy ass. Now get up."

He sighs and gets up. I smirk and he rolls his eyes. Yuki walks over to me and sits in front of me.

"You mean that THING is coming too?" Gaara asks.

"Just for calling Yuki 'thing', I'm going to make you carry her."

"No." Was his straight answer.

"Well, guess what, you have no choice. If I have to, I will glue her to your arm."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, but listens to me. He picks Yuki up and she relaxes in his arm. I slip my hand into his and lead him through the hall. When we reach outside, I see that it's dark. The moon shines down so brightly that Gaara's teal eyes shine. I smile and come closer to him. He looks down at me and I wink. He gives a light smile and kisses my forehead.

We walk along for a while with idle chat. Yuki eventually falls asleep in his arms so I take her in my arms. I think that Gaara is happy about that since her now put his arms around my waist. We continue walking and I see Mieko and Shino.

"Well that's rare." I say.

"Hm? What is?"

"Mieko and Shino."

"Ah."

Yuki wakes up and climbs out of my arms. She lands gracefully and sticks her tongue out.

"Why is that thing staring at me…?" Gaara asks.

"She's not a 'thing'. How many times do I have to tell you? One day, she's not going to be there and you are going to miss her."

"Shouldn't it be, 'One day I'm not going to be there and you are going to miss me!' or something along those lines."

"Who cares? The point is that it's impolite to call Yuki a th-"

I'm stopped Gaara who has now somehow pinned me to a wall, kissing me.

I look at him surprised with my mouth hanging open.

"What the hell was that? I didn't get to finish."

"I know. You talk way too much. I needed to shut you up some way."

With Gaara in front of me and the wall behind me, I wrap my arms around Gaara's neck and bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"Um…am I interrupting something?" We both turn and see Tamu standing there.

"No." Gaara tells her.

I let go of him and walk up to her.

"Did she have the baby yet?"

She nods.

"Thank god! That took forever. Let's go! I want to see my new niece."

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

When we reach the hospital, Emiko practically tramples every person just to get to Kitami's room. I walk calmly, smirking all the while. I reach the room and see a little baby girl in Kakuro's arms.

"Gaara! Isn't she the cutest thing in the world!" Kankuro asks.

"Sure…" I answer.

I see Kitami yawn and lie down. Emiko walks over to her side and congratulates her.

"Here, hold Nanao." Kankuro holds out the tiny child for me to hold.

Is he serious…? He actually expects me to hold her? I gently take the baby regardless and Emiko walks over to my side smiling.

"Look, she's smiling at you!"

I stare at the child with care and give her a smile. I hear Emiko laugh and she takes the kid from me. She walks over to a chair and sits down. Mieko sits down next to her to admire the newborn.

I look back at Kitami and see Kankuro is with her now, helping her sit up. They both look tired, but extremely happy. I smile at them and look at Emiko.

I realize, that in a matter of time…that could be Emiko and myself.

X x x x x x x X

Yay! New chapter up!

Anyways, so yeah. I am recommending a fantastical story called _New York City_ by NoCareChakara. Yes it's a great story. Go read it.

New announcement: I have a new story posted. Since my other one is crappy. So that makes three stories? Anyways, read it if you have time. It's kind of different. It's called _Disillusion_ by me, obviously, and the pairing is KakashiXoc. Different, yes?

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	17. Chapter 17

Well…I thought I would have been writing more since it's summer…but, yeah…

My apologizes everyone. I'm mad at myself for not updating more or faster. But I had my sports that I do. So very sorry.

Let's start shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV

I sit in Kitami's room watching little Nanao sleep. You can tell that she is Kitami's daughter right away. She certainly looks like Kitami. When she's awake, she wants all the attention. Mom says that's how Kitami was when she was little.

Kitami lies down and yawns.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little. I mean, the kid is getting better, but still. At least Kankuro is the one who usually calms Nanao down. He's so relaxed when it's just him, Nanao, and me. I can't help but smile."

I grin to see my sister yawn again and Nanao wakes up. She doesn't start crying until the door opens up. Gaara walks in annoyed and stares at the baby.

I get up and push Gaara so I can hold the baby.

"You scared her!" I tell him.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, your ugly face just pops over her crib. I'd be crying too!"

"…I'm not ugly…"

"Okay you two, out. I need to feed Nanao now." Kitami says while grabbing Nanao from me.

Gaara is glaring at me and I just raise my eyebrows and smirk. Kitami pushes the two of us out of her room. When she closes the door in our faces I walk towards my room with Gaara tagging along.

"I'm not ugly."

"Okay…you're not ugly…jeez."

I walk in my room and sit on my bed. Gaara closes the door and walks in front of me. Yuki climbs on my lap and stares at Gaara.

Gaara just glares at her then asks me, "Why does that thing stare at me all the time?"

"Why do you have to keep calling Yuki 'thing'?" I say.

"It's a reflex."

"Well, stop. Next time you refer to Yuki as 'thing', I'll make sure you fear her for the rest of your life.

Gaara looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

He grabs Yuki off my lap and looks straight into her eyes.

"Thing."

I snap my fingers and Yuki then goes crazy.

X x x x x x x X

Mieko's PoV

I wake up to screaming and I look out my door. I see Emiko's door has gone through a wall. Tamu and Mimi are running around the hall screaming that Yuki is going to kill us all.

I walk past them and walk up to Emiko's room. I yawn and see Gaara standing there and Emiko asleep. Yuki walks up to me with the most innocent eyes I've ever seen.

"What happened in here?" I ask.

"YUKI went crazy. Don't go near the thi-I mean wolf…" Gaara answers and walks to the other side of the bed to sit down.

I look around and see that the bed is the only thing that's not destroyed. I walk up to Emiko and wake her up.

"What did you tell Yuki to do? Tamu and Mimi are in the hall screaming their heads off. Not only that, you practically destroyed your room…"

"I fell asleep…Gaara was supposed to watch her." Emiko answers.

"Liar…" Gaara whispers to her.

I stare at the two and roll my eyes and sigh. I walk out of the ruined room and try to calm down Tamu and Mimi.

"Just go to your rooms and read a book or something."

Tamu starts laughing. I glare at her and she laughs nervously.

"Oh…you're serious…"

I yawn and walk away from the two and go to my garden.

'So much for my nap…' I think.

X x x x x x x X

Kitami's PoV

"Kitami! "

I turn towards the door to see Kankuro poke his head through.

I smile and give him a hug.

"Is Nanao asleep?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I've waited long enough."

"For what…?"

"I deserve alone time with the new mom!"

"Well…no."

"What!"

"I'm tired. You can try tomorrow though." I laugh and kiss him.

"Fine. But it better be worth while."

I laugh again and we both walk over to watch Nanao sleep with joy.

"I can't believe I'm a mom." I whisper.

"Well, I can't believe that…no wait, I believe that you are going to be the best mom ever." Kankuro whispers back.

I smile and sigh. Life for me couldn't get any better.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

Right after Mieko left…

I look over at Emiko who is just smiling at me.

"I can't believe she actually thought that I would watch that stupid little thi-"

Emiko sits up and pushes me off the bed.

"What the hell!"

"What?"

"…"

"I didn't do anything."

"You're like a little kid…"

"So?"

"…"

I get back up and sit on the side of the bed. I sigh and shake my head. Two arms wrap around my neck and I turn my head to see Emiko lying on my shoulder.

"Can't you just stop?"

"It's a reflex. I told you already."

"Now it's just turned into a habit."

"Deal with it."

"No."

I laugh slightly. Emiko let's go and looks confused.

"They had to give me the most stubborn one of them all, huh."

Emiko grins at me and wraps her arms around me again.

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen after we get married?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I mean, it's never passed your mind at all?"

"No, you?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?"

I shrug just to annoy the hell out of Emiko. She just glares at me and then rolls her eyes.

"I thought about what would happen. Ever since I was little. First off, I thought that I would get to choose who I would marry and not be forced to marry some jerk."

I stare at her. 'Jerk?'

"I'm not a jerk…"

"Yeah sure…you keep telling yourself that."

She laughs lightly and plays with the ring on her finger.

"One week left." I hear her whisper.

I lean in towards her and whisper, "One week until you're all mine."

Emiko shivers slightly and turns towards me.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"Pretty sure."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. She then gets up and walks to the door. Before she opens the door to leave, she tells me, "We'll see about that."

I smirk.

'I have one hell of a fiancée.'

X x x x x x x X

YAY! FINALLY.

My gosh, I had writer's block for a while. I started writing then in the middle I got stuck. I was scared. Well, here it is.

So yeah…I'm going to delete one of my other stories. Just deciding which one. I have a brand new idea. It's not a naruto story though.

OH MY GOSHNESS! Only one more chapter…so sad…

After this story is finished. I would like other ideas from you great people. Just e-mail me!

…I don't have to use my OCs

…I need a plot, maybe some background, characters, etc.

…I have to like the idea.

Again, sorry it took sooo long.

Reviews?

Thanks,

Chocoboba .v


	18. Chapter 18

:sniffles: this is the last chapter…I am really going to miss writing this story…

BUT NO WORRIES! FOR THERE WILL BE A **SEQUEL**! Mwahahaha. It'll probably take place a couple years later…maybe 3…maybe 10…you never know.

So! Last chapter. Wedding's here! Yay!

Let's begin shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Final Chapter: Wedding:)

Kitami's PoV

'Mwahahaha. Today is the day we've all been waiting for…' I smirk.

"Why are you smirking? Also, what are you doing up so early?" Kankuro asks me.

"Today's the wedding…you know that right?"

"Uh…sure…I know that…"

"Liar."

He just sits up and yawns. I walk towards him and smile. He looks at me and gives me an evil grin. I stare at him and he pulls me down on the bed, with him on top of me.

"It's to early to be up. Go back to sleep." Kankuro whispers.

"And if I say no?"

"Then we'll just have to participate in some activity that will make you tired." Kankuro smirks and my eyes widen.

"Wait not now! Are you kiddi-"

I'm cut off as Kankuro kisses me. His arms wrap around me and he uses his hand to arch my back. He uses his other hand to hold my neck, further deepening the kiss. He stops and I whimper.

"It's time to get up. You know the weddings today right?" Kankuro tells me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "You just said it was to early to be up."

"Now I'm saying it's the right time to be up."

He gets off me and is about to leave the room. I grab a pillow and throw it at him. He turns around and grabs it before it hits him. I glare at him, but he's just smirking.

"You're going to be late." He tells me, and leaves the room.

"Late? For what?"

I get up and check on Nanao. I see she's still sleeping and kiss her small forehead. I then tilt my head and squint my eyes.

"She really DOES look like me…" I whisper to myself.

I look at the clock and sigh. It reads 5:30. I have to wake Emiko up in half an hour.

I walk towards my door passing by Kankuro, who is getting in the shower. I smile and laugh a little. I then go to Mieko's room and knock on her door.

I hear someone get up groaning and yawning.

"Who is it…?" Mieko says groggily.

"Kitami."

"Come in."

I walk in her room to see it nice and neat. Her cream colored bride's maid dress is on a hook. She had all of her accessories ready on the side desk.

"I see you're up early Kitami."

"Well, I could be doing SOMETHING else. But Kankuro stopped."

Mieko stares at me funny and shakes involuntarily.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing."

I laugh and sit down on her bed.

"Oh come on. It's not like you and Shino don't do stuff-"

"Kitami! Jeez. And actually, we HAVE NOT done anything. You do realize that Shino doesn't like to show affection right?"

"Well…so?"

Mieko sighs and walks in her bathroom.

"Wake up Emiko. I have to start getting ready."

"Why do I have to wake up the morning monster?"

"Kitami…Emiko is not a morning…monster…she's just not a morning person."

"Same difference." I say.

I leave Mieko's room and walk down the hall. I pass the living room, but stop when I look inside the room. I see the most unexpected thing ever! Gaara is sitting on the couch with Nanao in his arms. He looks down at her with a nervous stare but it softens when Nanao smiles. How he got Nanao is beyond me, but I realize that Kankuro is in the room with him. He notices me and smiles, pointing and trying not to laugh at Gaara. Gaara glares at him and gets up walking towards me.

"Here." He hands me Nanao and walks toward Emiko's room.

"Wake up Emiko for me." I tell him. He just rolls his eyes and enters the room.

I look back at Kankuro and sit down next to him. We look down at our daughter with much love and joy. I smile at Kankuro and kiss him.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

I enter Emiko's room thinking of ways to wake her up without pissing her off. None comes to mind so I just go to her side of the bed and climb on top of her. I know it's not the smartest thing to do, but it gets the job done. I take the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead.

"Get up."

Emiko pushes me off of her and I fall to the floor.

"Go to hell." She tells me.

"Sorry, I'm already there."

Emiko opens her eyes slowly…and I could have sworn that they were red for a moment. She sighs and sits up.

"I don't want to get married today…at least…not to you."

"Oh why thanks Emiko. You can't imagine how fuzzy that makes me feel inside."

"Well you're very welcome Gaara. I'm glad I could make you feel that way. Now get out and I'll see you later today."

I roll my eyes and get off the floor. Emiko's back is turned to me and I smirk. I take the opportunity and grab her from behind. She gasps and tries to break free.

"Not gonna happen."

I can just see her roll her eyes…that it's funny. I pick her up bridal style and she gasps again.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing. You want me to get this right, don't you?" I ask.

"Well, do you have to practice now? I have to get ready! You do too. Now put me down."

I lay her down on the bed and laugh slightly. Emiko's cheeks are tinted red and she stumbles a little. When she gets to her dresser, she grabs her dress, and anything else that she needs.

I'll never understand why women need this day to be perfect. I shake my head and grab whatever I was supposed to wear and leave.

X x x x x x x X

(:cough: however many hours later…people are just getting ready. Nothing really exciting. Let's just say the usual happened. Gaara and Emiko get into an argument, Kitami and Kankuro can't get over how cute Nanao is, Tamu and Mimi go crazy over cookies…yeah. The usual.)

X x x x x x x X

Finally…the wedding's here. Emiko's PoV

I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves.

'Everyone is out there, everything is perfect, everything will be…fine.' I tell myself.

Problem is, I can only think of what I have to tell Gaara when I get up there.

The music starts and I start to walk with Yuki at my heels. I smile down at her and keep walking. Everyone else stands up and smiles at me. When I get to the front, standing in front of Gaara, the ceremony starts. I open my mouth to say something, but shut it closed and bite my lower lip. Gaara notices and asks, "You okay?"

I nod my head yes and then look down.

"No you're not. What's going on?"

I pause for a little bit and close my eyes.

"I-"

"Wait, you're not going to tell me tha-"

We hear someone cough, and see that it's my grandmother.

"Well? Gaara, do you ta-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

I laugh slightly and look down trying hard not to laugh even more.

"Emiko…please…stop."

I look up at my grandmother and mouth 'sorry'. She finishes her line and I nod.

"Well then, with the power inve-"

Gaara looks at me and leans in towards me.

"Your grandmother talks way to much."

I just smile and shrug.

"My mom is like that too."

Kitami clears her throat and looks at us.

"What?" Gaara and I ask.

"Dude, kiss her." Kankuro says.

"Dude? Kankuro, grow up." Kitami tells him.

I laugh at the two until Gaara grabs my back and turns my face towards him.

"This is my favorite part."

"You sound like you've done this before."

He smirks and kisses me. When we break apart, he asks me what I was going to tell him earlier.

"Um…well, I…"

Suddenly, Tamu jumps out of nowhere.

"Yay! You guys are now officially man and-"

"Go away Tamu."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

I stare at her then ask, "Why are you so annoying?"

"I'm not annoying!"

"Tamu, go wait in the hall will you." Mieko tells her.

"Fine, be that way."

Tamu stomps down the aisle and into the hall.

"What were you two talking about the whole entire ceremony?" Mieko asks.

Gaara and I look at each other and Gaara turns back to her.

"Well, Emiko is hiding something from me, and now she won't tell me."

"I think I know what it is…" We see Kitami and Kankuro walk up to us holding a sleeping baby.

"Kitami…"

"Emiko…"

I squint my eyes and glare at her.

"You don't know."

"Fine, I don't. So what is it?"

"Look, not all of you need to know."

"Sure we all need to know."

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Gaara asks.

"Fine. I…"

(Scene cut off here…you are now redirected to a scene where Tamu is sulking in Kiba's arms.

"You don't think I'm annoying do you?" Tamu asks.

"Of course not. You are just a little hyperactive."

"Hyperactive?"

Tamu gets up with Kiba and walks into the wedding hall once again to see…)

"You're what…?"

I roll my eyes at Gaara and shrug.

"Do you understand NOW why I didn't want to tell you?"

"But still…how long have you known?"

"I don't know. A few months?"

"AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW!" Kitami yells.

"Calm down Kitami, you're giving me a headache." Mieko comments.

"What's going on?" Tamu and Kiba ask.

I turn to them with a sad face.

"Tamu…I…I'm dying."

Tamu's mouth opens and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

I just nod. Kitami rolls her eyes and hits the back of my head.

"Don't tell her that."

"Mieko…is Emiko really dying?"

All Mieko does is look down. Tamu gasps and turns to me.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

I stare at her and roll my eyes.

"Tamu, I'm not dying. I'm pregnant. Jeez. I can't believe you actually thought I was going to die. Although the look on your face was priceless." I tell her.

Tamu just glares at me and yet again, stomps out into the hall, dragging Kiba with her.

"That was mean Emiko." Gaara comments.

I just grin and sit down in one of the chairs. I take a deep breath and put a hand on my stomach. Gaara sits down next to me and puts his hand over mine.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah…just tired…and hungry. But then again, I'm always tired and hungry."

I yawn and put my head on Gaara's shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and grabs my hand.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Shino. Knowing him, he'll probably be outside."

Mieko leaves followed by Kitami and Kankuro.

"We're going to go look for Tamu, you know, see if she's still upset."

I just nod my head and close my eyes. I start to doze off for a few minutes, but Gaara suddenly gets up. I fall out of the chair, but luckily Gaara was there to catch me. I stand up slowly and look up at him.

"You could at least tell me when you are getting up."

He just smirks and starts to walk off.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you. You can't just walk away!"

I follow him out in the hall and see him going towards my room. I find it ironic that this family has a wedding hall in our big gigantic house. I roll my eyes for the millionth time today and keep following Gaara until I turn on a corner to find the hallway empty.

"What the…"

Two arms wrap around me and I gasp.

"You are just to easy."

I smile and turn in Gaara's arms.

"It's not that I'm easy, it's just that you're to good."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up bridal style.

"See, aren't you glad I practiced earlier today?"

"Eh…other men have done better then you."

He glares at me and I smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh you're kidding me. Gaara, I'm kidding. I've only been married once in my life. And I plan to keep it that way."

"Great…so then I'm stuck with you."

I grin and nod my head. He carries me to my bed and lies me on the bed gently. He closes the door and walks towards me.

"Did you know you're really heavy?"

I glare at him and sit up.

"I'm not that heavy…"

He smirks and I close my eyes. Gaara lies down next to me and wraps his arm around my waist. He kisses my neck and I laugh.

"That tickles."

I can feel him smile against my cheek and I turn to him.

"I love you." I tell him. His eyes widen for a moment but he smiles. I yawn and drift off to sleep. Before I fall asleep completely, Gaara kisses my forehead and whispers:

"I love you too…"

I could never imagine my life without him at this point. What were the chances I would meet him. Should I ever need someone, I know he's there. Because I know that it was _Just a Chance_ that I would fall in love with him…

X x x x x x x X

:SNIFFLES: I love this story soooo much.

I'm going to have to start writing that sequel soon. Man…I'm going to miss writing this story so much. Well, look forward to the sequel people! Oh and ideas are greatly appreciated.

So…review? It would make me really happy.

Thanks:D


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ OR IS READING JUST A CHANCE…THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT…

PLEASE HOLD…

I HAVE…

PUT UP…

THE…

SEQUAL!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!! OKAY, SO CHECK IT OUT. ITS BEEN OUT FOR LIKE A WEEK I THINK…so yeah.

Byieee!

Don't forget to read and review the sequal!


End file.
